rojo y verde, ¿ me quieres?
by asesina kuroevans
Summary: quien diria que me encariñe con alguien que apenas conocia,¿por que no me tienes la confianza suficiente?... flippy x flaky
1. capitulo 1 ¡mis pildoras!

Hola, soy asesina y les traigo mi primera historia, léanla y disfrútenla, comentarios y criticas sean bienvenidos! Los personajes no son mios, solo los tome prestado XD solo con esto… enjoy!

Rojo y verde

Cap.1 ¿fobia a los pollitos?

Flippy POV:

Era una tarde como siempre, estaba sentado en la banca del parque viendo como pasaba la gente, padres con sus hijos, chicas paseando, hablando con sus chismes, lo único que cambiaba era que había salido recién de la revisión médica y el panorama no era para nada alentador…

Flash back

¿Está seguro doctor lumpy?- pregunte muy angustiado, enserio no me agrado su expresión cuando me lo dijo.

Totalmente, necesitaras tomar estas pastilla para amortiguar estos problemas de sueño que tienes, y Alzheimer, no es bueno tener lagunas mentales, además ese trauma que tienes..-

No es necesario que lo repita – suspire – lo comprendí muy bien.

Bien entonces tendrás que tomar estos medicamentos, dos de la primera bolsa y uno de la segunda al anochecer.

Entendido- la verdad esto no era agradable, pero si servía para mis pesadillas, será mejor así.

Fin de flash back.

No me sentía tan mal, ya que esto me serviría para mis problemas de la guerra.

Sip, fui a la guerra, soy un veterano y la verdad que tengo este pequeño trauma al ver a mis compañeros del equipo ka-pow morir en mi presencia, aunque es algo borroso lo que recuerdo, fue bastante malo para...

¡Gyaaaaaaa ¡ – ese grito me saco de mis pensamientos.

Corrí para ver quién era el propietario de ese grito, cuando de repente, lo volví a oír.

¡que alguien me ayudeeee! – me dirigí a la dirección de donde provenían los gritos, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al llegar allá.

¡¿ que sucede?!- espete.

Esto… n-no p-puedo, e-el-ellos me d-dan…- era un chica con un cabello carmesí al igual que sus ojos pero estos eran mas claros y estaban llenos de lagrimas, llevaba un chaleco largo de color rosado pálido, una falda negra y medias negras simplemente era hermosa… pero estaba arriba de la banca arrinconada aterrada de unos… ¡¿pollitos?!

No te preocupes yo te ayudo – espante a esos pollitos y me dirigí a ella para ver como estaba.

¿estás bien?.

Emmm.. s-si, gracias por ayudarme – me dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se sentaba.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunte ya que sería imprudente preguntarle que le tenía a los inofensivos pollitos.

Flaky, me llamo Flaky – me dijo con una tierna sonrisa – y tu? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

Yo soy Flippy, un gusto – extendí mi mano para estrecharla con la suya pero ella se sonrojo y tartamudeo un poco, para luego estrecharla tímidamente con la mía, que cálida.

La acompañe hasta su casa para asegurarme de que llegara bien a su casa(en realidad departamento).

Bien, eso es todo…ahora me voy.

Gracias por ayudarme! Eh… Flippy! – me dio un abraso y se despidió, eso se sintió raro, porque ese contacto me hizo sentir mejor que antes… es como si fuera otra cosa…¡espera!

Olvide mis píldoras en la banca del parque!. – corri a todo lo que me dieron las piernas pero al llegar allá ya no estaban. – Diablos ¿ahora que hare? Las perdi y no creo que me den mas. – lo único que me queda es convencer al doctor Lumpy si me da otras, será difícil pero tal vez pueda… de todos modos ire mañana ya que es tarde, en verdad necesito dormir un poco, no me siento bien.

General POV:

En el hospital…

Buaaaaa… que sueño, debería irme ahora pero tengo que terminar este papeleo, que flojera… lo único que me preocupa es si el paciente que me vino a ver en la tarde se tome la medicación esta noche, es muy importante si no el…

No es bueno hablar de las personas a sus espaldas no crees?

¿que haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en casa, y tu medicación?.

Estoy muy bien sin ella, sabes que? Me siento aburrido, nos entretenemos un poco?

Flipqy Se dirige a Lumpy lentamente usando su traje militar con una cara siniestra mientras saca un cuchillo de su bota.

Y-yo c-creo q-que mejor no, tengo que llegar luego a casa sabes?.

Que pena, iba a ser divertido.

En ese momento flipqy se acerca a lumpy y le trata de propinar una estocada directa en el pecho pero este lo esquiva y termina recibiéndolo al costado izquierdo, cerca de las costillas.

Que pena por ti, pero asi será mas divertido.

E-estas lo-loc-loco… - en ese momento le planto el cuchillo en el costado izquierdo y lo deslizo en forma diagonal hasta su estomago cortándolo todo a su paso manteniendo su sonrisa maniatica de oreja a oreja, saliendo sus intestinos y sangre de golpe,el los tomo y jalo fuerte haciendo gemir de dolor al doctor soltando un poco de sangre de su boca, en ese momento también le corto la garganta.

Tus gritos son molestos, aver si asi te callas. - Lumpy trato de decir algo pero lo único que logro fue tomar su pantalón y mancharlo con sangre para luego desmayarse de dolor y caerse de golpe al piso en el charco de sangre que había dejado.

Puff… seras, arruinas toda la diversión, ahora creo que hare una visita.- risa malévola.


	2. capitulo 2 ¿te quedas a almorzar?

Cap 2 el principio de… ¿algo?

Flaky POV:

En tanto cerré la puerta me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme un café para luego dirigirme al sofá y encender la televisión.

Suspire y me relaje un poco ya que no había sido una mala tarde después de todo, Salí con mis amigas Giggles y Petunia a dar un paseo al parque que esta enfrente de la casa de petunia; vamos al parque decían ellas, te divertirás Flaky decían pero… había un niño regalando pollitos en el parque pero ¡yo les tengo pavor! No es que sean peligrosos, solo que tuve una pésima experiencia en mi niñez y ahora les tengo fobia. Bueno en resumen, me espante con ellos sobre todo que uno me toco! Ya que ese niño los tenía en el piso caminando y cuando pensé que mis ''buenísimas amigas'' me ayudarían…pues me equivoque ya que ellas tanto el niño salieron rápido y me dejaron sola, para mi suerte un chico cuyo nombre era… Flippy! Me escucho y fue a ayudarme, todo un caballero, con unos bellos cabellos verdes al igual que sus ojos, alto, con una playera negra y bototos, ¿mencione que estaba en forma?, a decir verdad era muy apuesto y caballeroso ya que me acababa de acompañar a casa para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, lástima que no lo volveré a ver, ¿Por qué soy tan nerviosa? Debí pedirle su número o algo…

De repente una noticia salvaje me saco de mis pensamientos.

Un horrible asesinato en el hospital, el doctor Lumpy fue apuñalado y…. ¡gyaaaaa!, ¿quien podría? Y pensar que yo conocía, el me ayudaba con mis traumas… un psicópata suelto…

¡Buaaaa! – desperté tan pronto los rayos del sol se colaron entre las cortinas. – ¿qué hora es? – las 8:05, debo apresurarme le prometí a Petunia que le ayudaría con su fiesta del te trayendo galletas.

Me apresure en vestirme y desayunar para luego salir rápido de compras, al llegar allá y realizar las compras me fue un poco raro que el cajero que me atendió no hablara sino que solo se comunicaba con gestos… extraño, camino a casa pero algo me intrigaba, al parecer me venían siguiendo desde la tienda en donde realice las compras unos dos sujetos, me asuste un poco y comenze a caminar mas rápido pero igual lo hicieron, ahora si que tengo miedo, trate de evadirlos acortando paso por un pasaje pero para mi desgracia este no tenia salida, Ay no, ahora si que estoy en problemas…. – ¡kyaaaaa! - .

Flippy POV:

Deperte con el sonido del despertador, 7:00 como todas las mañanas, pero a diferencia de las demás hoy estaba mas tranquilo, al llegar a casa me quede pensando en esa extraña chica que ayude y acompañe ayer a su departamento lo único raro esque no recuerdo el momento en que llegue a mi cama… como sea, debo apresurarme para ir a ver al doctor Lumpy para ver si me da otras píldoras el entenderá supongo.

Tan pronto termine mi desayuno corrí al hospital para buscar a Lumpy por el tema de mi receta médica, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme el hospital lleno de policías y cercado.

Pero ¿qué paso aquí? – pregunte a una funcionaria del hospital que venía saliendo.

El doctor Lumpy fue brutalmente asesinado – me dijo totalmente apenada, realmente esto no me lo esperada.

Y q-quien lo hizo? ¿Quién sería capaz? – pregunte, realmente esto me choqueo demasiado.

Nadie lo sabe, no dejo pistas ni el arma asesina, me preocupa que un maniático así este suelto – me dijo con una cara muy triste, por lo poco que recuerdo creo que era su secretaria.

Bueno…gracias… - me despedí de ella y me dispuse a caminar devuelta a mi casa aunque no quería llegar pronto, en verdad esta noticia me afecto demasiado, ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?.

Tome el camino más largo que pude haber elegido, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver al otro lado de la calle a la chica que me encontré en el parque ayer, su nombre era… Flaky!, vaya quien diría que la volvería a ver…y ahora a donde fue?

¡kyaaaaa! - ese grito es de Flaky, debo ir a ayudarla.

Corrí en dirección de ese grito, un pasaje sin salida, ahí se metió Flaky, lo peor fue la escena con que me encontré, habían dos sujetos amenazando a Flaky uno la tenia sujeta de manos con un cuchillo en el cuello y otro con un pistola, le habían quitado su cartera… Flaky no…

Flaky POV:

Crei que ya era mi fin, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos y apenas podía responder a lo que me decían, el frio del cuchillo en mi cuello que sostenía un asaltante de cabello verde al igual que el otro me hacia temblar y el que sostenía una pistola me amenazaba a gritos que hiciera todo lo que digiera traía un sombrero, estos dos usaban una banda en los ojos que ocultaba su identidad y chalecos negros con franjas verdes gruesas…

Lanze mi ultima lagrima y solo desee que alguien me salvara, si tan solo el chico que me ayudo ayer estuviera aquí…

Suéltala! – alguien grito, pero para mi sorpresa era Flippy, gracias, gracias a dios.

El salto sobre el asaltante que tenia la pistola y le mando un feroz puñetazo en la cara el cual lo mando a volar d contra la pared, se acerco lentamente con una cara bastante extraña, no se le veian los ojos, solo el brillo de ellos amarillo; tomo al asaltante que me tenia y le quito el cuchillo para luego dirigirse lo a la cara.

No escuchaste lo que dije? O acaso quieres que me divierta contigo? Jajajaja - esto último lo dijo enterrándole el cuchillo en la mejilla dejando salir una gota de sangre que resbalo hasta su mentón.

Gracias Flippy por ayudarme de nuevo – le dije mientras me desataba, había espantado a los delincuentes y estos habían huido del lugar dejando mis cosas tiradas en el suelo.

De nuevo? si yo solo te he visto hoy – me dijo, realmente su cara se veía muy fría, daba algo de miedo.

Bueno niña es mejor que te vayas a tu casa no seas ton… - no pudo terminar su frase ya que en ese momento se desmayo.

¡Flippy! – lo moví para ver si reaccionaba o despertaba pero nada, no entendía nada primero salvaba muy heroicamente para luego decir que no me conoce y tratarme muy fríamente para luego desmayarse, debe estar enfermo.

Lo levante con todas mis fuerza para luego llevarlo a mi departamento para tratarlo ya que al hospital no podía ir por el problema del doctor Lumpy. Una vez ya llegando a mi departamento lo recosté en el sofá, agradezco vivir en el piso dos, sino hubiera sido muy complicado llevarlo, le puse un paño húmedo en la frente ya que estaba ardiendo, le abrí su chaqueta para bajarle la temperatura un poco – esta en forma – y aguarde a que despertara frente a él sentada en la alfombra – realmente se ve lindo durmiendo – .Al cabo de un rato se movió un poco para luego empezar a abrir lentamente sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Flippy POV:

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, realmente me dolía la cabeza y no recuerdo casi nada, solo ver a Flaky atrapada por dos sujetos… esperen ¡Flaky!.

¡FLAKY!- espete mientras me levantaba de golpe.

Que sucede Flippy? – me respondió ella, ¿Qué sucede, Dónde estoy?.

F-Flaky… ¿Dónde estoy?.

En mi casa, te desmayaste luego de salvarme de esos dos asaltantes – me respondió con una sonrisa.

Te salve… me alegra que estés bien, asique… este es tu hogar? – le pregunte, en verdad no recordaba nada de eso, solo que me desespere cuando la vi en problemas.

Te sientes bien, mmm… parece que se te bajo la fiebre – me dijo mientras me tocaba la frente, que atenta es.

Te iré a preparar un café, espera aquí – me dijo tiernamente.

Hey, no es necesario – le dije, pero ya se había a la cocina cuando se lo dije.

Nos sentamos a beber café y galletas en la mesa.

Mmm… muy ricas, ¿Dónde las compraste? – pregunte mientras sacaba otras dos galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Emmm… b-bueno e-este… las hice yo – me dijo con un leve sonrojo en su mejilla.

Vaya eres muy buena cocinera, están deliciosas.

G-gracias – me respondió mas sonrojada y desviando la mirada, si que se veía tierna.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta muy fuerte, la persona al otro lado parecía molesta.

¡HABRE LA PUERTA FLAKY EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! – grito la persona al otro lado, era la voz de una chica y se oia furiosa.

Gyaaa, y-y-ya v-voy Pe-petunia – dijo totalmente aterrada Flaky; en el momento en que ella abrió la puerta, entro de golpe una peliazul con un mechón blanco en medio de su partidura, con un vestido del mismo color de su pelo hasta las rodillas.

¡Se supone que tenias que haber llegado hace tres horas, ya son las once y media!.

L-l-lo sien-siento Petunia, p-pero es q-que tu-tuve un…

¡SIN PEROS FLAKY ESTO ES INPERDONABLE!, prometiste ayudarme en mi fiesta del te para conquistar a Handy y tu…

Disculpa pero ella tuvo un incidente esta mañana – interrumpí, ya que esta discusión al parecer no tenia fin y esa chica Petunia se veía cada vez mas furiosa.

Y tú en que te… - se me quedo un rato mirando para luego mirar a Flaky y para volver a verme.

Esta todo perdonado Flaky, siento ejem, molestarlos, la próxima vez avisa amiga que vas a estar con un ''amigo'' yo hubiera entendido, bueno los dejo solos – dijo dirigiéndole a Flaky una mirada lujuriosa para luego salir de la puerta tranquilamente.

Creo que Petunia lo malinterpreto todo, ahora todas las chicas hablaran de esto; siento meterte en esto Flippy – me dijo apenada mientras se volvía a sentar.

Creo que será mejor que me vaya Flaky – le dije mientras me levantaba, supongo que será mejor que me retire.

Eh? No espera, ¿por qué no te quedas a almorzar? – me pregunto mientras sujetaba mi brazo.

No te molestes, enserio – le dije, no quería que se preocupara por mi.

No es para nada una molestia, tomalo como en agradecimiento por ayudarme otra vez – me dijo sonriéndome, diablos esa sonrisa tentadora, no me puedo negar.

Okey… si insistes…

¡Bien!.

continuara...


	3. Capitulo 3 ¿pesadilla?

Cap 3: pesadilla.

Flaky POV:

Me ayudo a preparar el almuerzo, nos reímos un poco y contamos anécdotas que nos habían pasado mientras comíamos, en verdad había sido un buen momento el que pase con Flippy tanto que hasta paso el tiempo volando, luego de haber terminado de comer nos dedicamos a charlas mucho mas, le mostré unas fotos de secundaria, historias y otras cosas, supe que era mas mayor que yo aunque me pareció que había algo que no me quiso contar, me hablo de su niñez, secundaria pero solo los primeros cursos, ¿qué le habrá pasado de ahí en adelante?

Ahora pasamos el rato viendo una película llamada Forest Gump, que en realidad era muy interesante era de un chico con una leve discapacidad mental que paso por varios eventos importantes de estados unidos, como la guerra de Vietnam, pero justo cuando se estábamos viendo esa parte Flippy se estremeció y se quedo dormido, ni idea por la razón de que actuó raro, será porque no le gusta la guerra, no?,

¿Flippy? – lo moví .

Mmmm…asdfamñam. – eso no se entendió nada.

¿Flippy? – volví a insistir, se había quedado dormido en el sofá y estaba mal posicionado, apoyado en mi hombro y me daba miedo salirme y que se golpeara fuerte.

Tu… - murmuro y se acomodo sobre mis piernas, me sonroje más que nunca, wow la primera vez que esto me pasaba, pero se sentía bien.

Lo recosté sobre el sofá y lo cubrí cuidadosamente con una manta, ya eran las diez y el enserio se veía muy lindo durmiendo. Me dirigí a mi habitación para disponerme a dormir una vez que todo ya que no era tan malo que se quedara a dormir, no me quedaría sola.

¿Uh?... – un ruido en mi habitación me despertó.

¿Flippy, eres tú? – pregunte, pero nadie me respondió, al parecer fue solo mi imaginación, asique me volvi a dormir hasta que lo de nuevo se volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez algo o alguien estaba encima mío.

¿Quién eres? –me dijo una voz.

Eh… esto.. Flippy? – pregunte, era la única persona que estaba en la casa.

Aquí las preguntas las hago yo – apenas podía distinguir quien era, estaba oscuro y solo se lograba ver unos ojos con un brillo amarillo y su blanca sonrisa.

Aaa…. – trate de moverme pero me di cuenta que tenia atadas las muñecas y justo en este instante sentí algo frio en mi cuello.

Te tardas mucho y no tengo paciencia – me dijo esa voz masculina enterrando mas ese objeto frio que estaba en mi cuello.

F-fl-flaky –respondí aterrada, me estaba empezando a asustar.

La joven Flaky, no?, dime Flaky ¿has tenido novio alguna vez? – me pregunto burlonamente.

N-no… ¿Q-qué pre-pretendes ha-hacer? – pregunte cada vez mas aterrada, creo que tenia a un psicópata en mi pieza… - gritare así Flippy me escuchara y me ayudara – pensé .

A..- trate de gritar pero el me tapo la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Asi no se juega sabes, te tendré que castigar – me susurro al oído mientras deslizaba ese objeto frio- punzante por mi cuello hasta el borde de mi sujetador, era un cuchillo.

¿Q-que pla-planeas ha-ha-hacer? – pregunte con el miedo que me bordeaba, entendí al instante a donde iba la cosa.

Adivina… - me dijo divertido. En ese momento deslizo su mano por debajo de mi camisón y apretó uno de mis pechos.

¡gyaaaa! – exclame, estaba tocándome!, trate de removerme aver si asi me soltaba pero fue peor.

Te resistes; asi será mas divertido – en ese momento me levanto completamente mi camisón – mierda porque no duermo con sujetador – pensé.

Dime, ¿quieres que siga? – me pegunto seductoramente al oído, mientras amenazaba bajando lentamente su mano por mi vientre hacia cierta zona.

N-n-n-n – no podía ni hablar, el pánico me embargaba y ya estaba en el borde de mi ropa interior.

Si tu lo dices – rio, y en ese momento bajo mas su mano y comenzó a acariciar mi intimidad, lentamente, por mas que gritaba o moviera era imposible, solo lograba su risa burlona y que ahondara su caricia.

D-d-d-d-de-deten – fui interrumpida por la mano que sostenía el cuchillo, que ahora estaba en mi boca.

Te vez mona así, mira la baba que sale de tu boca, diría que lo disfrutas – me dijo tiernamente, ahora estaba completamente sobre mí, una de sus piernas estaba entre las mias evitando cualquier movimiento y pude sentir su aliento chocar en mi rostro.

F-fli… - susurre, su rostro se estaba acercando cada vez mas.

¿Qué dices? .

Flip-fli… - ya estaba mas cerca de mi boca.

Repite… no te escucho bien – me susurro.

¡FLIPPY! – el estaba en casa, si gritaba fuerte me escucharía.

Justo en el momento en que llame a Flippy, el sujeto que tenia encima me puso un paño en la cara tapándome la nariz y la boca, trate de volver a llamarlo pero me quede dormida.

Flippy POV:

Desperté tan pronto escuche un grito aterrador, y corrí hacia donde venia, la habitación de Flaky ya que al parecer me quede dormido en su sofá.

¡¿Qué sucede?! – pregunte alarmado en el momento en que abrí la puerta de golpe.

E-el e-esta… - tartamudeo Flaky.

¿Quién? - volví a preguntar al parecer había alguien.

Esto…. – se me quedo mirando y luego miro asustada a su alrededor luego sus muñecas y bajo sus sabanas.

Menos mal; fue un sueño – suspire, creo que tuvo una pesadilla, que bueno que estuviera bien.

Bueno adiós Flaky – me despedí, algún otro día la volveré a visitar.

Continuara….

les gusto? si, no, comenten! me sirve para mejorar =(^.^)=


	4. Capitulo 4 amigas

Cap 4

Flaky POV:

Era un día nublado y frio, estaba en la casa de Petunia preparando todo para la tarde de chicas, Giggles estaba preparando el té, Petunia arreglaba la mesa y yo hacía galletas; este era el nuevo intento de Petunia para seducir a Handy ya que esta tarde veríamos estrategias y métodos para que se aceleraran las cosas ya que Giggles ya tenía de novio a Cuddles y según ella yo andaba con Flippy, el chico que vio en mi casa hace tres semanas.

Bueno Flaky, creo que así está bien.

¿Segura Giggles? Puedo preparar mas si necesitas

No te preocupes, ya es hora de servir el te – me dijo Petunia con una sonrisa.

Okey, entonces guardare estas cosas – dije mientras me sacaba en delantal.

Preparamos todo y Petunia se dispuso a dirigir la junta

Bien chicas, necesitamos ver que necesitamos para atraer a Handy hacia mi.

Tienes que ser natural, además tienen química ¿cierto Flaky?

Eh?, s-si yo creo que también…

Tienes razón Giggles, ahora todo esta claro, voy a seducirlo muajajajajajaja

Eso no fue lo que…

Uf… jajajajajajajajajajajajjajajja – reímos todas en realidad era divertida la razón de esta reunión urgente y la cara de Petunia.

¿Y si lo tomas con un lazo y te lo llevas a casa? – le dije molestando.

No! Mejor secuéstralo en el trabajo y te lo traes hacia acá – rio Giggles.

Le cocinare algo bueno y asi no me podrá olvidar.

Yo creo que será mejor que le hagas el aseo ya que te fascina la limpieza – dijo irónicamente Giggles, fue cruel pero cierto XD.

¡Asi, y tu ¿que tanto sabes? Ah cierto, no pasaste por esto.!

¡Como que no? Lo mio fue peor!

¡Ay si tu, la nenita con dramas,¡ cuidado mundo! Giggles tiene problemitas!

¡Aish me carga cuando te pones asi!, eres terrible.!

Esto…. Chicas…

¡Ay si, como no? si con tus atributos no se hizo difícil conquistar a Cuddles!

¡No veo que tu tengas problemas o si?!

Chicas?

¡Por lo menos yo le hablaba no como tu!

Amigas?...

¡no sabes lo que son los nervios!

¡CHICAS!

¡¿QUEEE?!

E-e-esto se les paso la mano… las dos son muy lindas y pueden tener a todos los chicos que deseen, en cambio yo… yo no – la chicas se me quedaron mirando y luego se largaron a reír.

Yo creo que en verdad nos pasamos, no te preocupes Flaky, no hay nada malo contigo – me dijeron mientras me abrazaban.

Y así pasamos la tarde charlando y riendo hasta que se hizo tarde y tuvimos que irnos

Hasta luego Petunia – me despedí, Giggles ya se había ido.

Nos vemos Flaky.

Camine lento hacia mi casa ya que estaba cansada, hacia un poco de frio y las calles estaban desoladas, me arrepiento de no haber traído mas abrigo solo andaba con mi suéter, mi falda y unas medias negras; en eso de repente sentí un estruendo para luego se largara a llover. Diablos, porque no traje otra cosa, corrí hacia una tienda cerrada que tenia toldo para refugiarme un poco hasta que no lloviera tan fuerte, eso esperaba pero para mi mala suerte se largo a llover más fuerte y ahora granizaba… ¿qué hare ahora?

Continuara….

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, dejen sus reviews si les gusto o no, criticas o algo sin mas…. See ya!


	5. Capitulo 5 huele a el

Cap 5

Flaky POV:

Estaba debajo de una toldo de una tienda que estaba cerrada-obio- si es muy tarde, son cerca de las doce, graniza, tengo frio y aun estoy muy lejos de casa. ¿Qué hare, QUE HARE?.

¡DULCEEEESS! – escuche, era alguien corriendo de algo?

Espera regresa aquí! – volvi escuchar, la voz de otra persona esta era conocida… era ¡Flippy!, iba persiguiendo a un sujeto que huía de el.

¡QUIERO OTRA PALETA! – grito ese sujeto que ahora venia en mi dirección.

¡devuélveme mi buzón!.

¡ES UNA GALLETA GIGANTE!

¡KYAAAAAA!... – había saltado encima de mí y estaba masticando mi suéter… que miedo.

¡waaaaa! No sale de encima – grito Flippy, mientras trataba de sacármelo de encima.

Cuando por fin pudo sacármelo de encima pudimos aclarar este desastre, resulta que era mi amigo Nutty quien también es hermano de Giggles, este salió y fue al jardín de Flippy a robarse su poste o algo por el estilo.

¿Qué pasó Flippy? – pregunte mientras trataba de quitarme a Nutty quien me abrasaba.

Estaba a punto de irme a dormir, ¡cuando este lunático llego a mi jardín gritando paleta chocolatada, arranco mi poste el cual mastico y salió corriendo con él! – esto último lo dijo bastante enojado.

Es que así es Nutty, es el hermano de mi amiga Giggles creo que me confundió con una galleta ya que prepare galletas en la casa de mi amiga, probablemente no se me quito el olor – le dije para tratar de calmarlo un poco, estaba furioso.

Señorita galleta dígale al señor que me suelte y que lamento comerme su paleta de chocolate – me dijo Nutty con lagrimitas en los ojos ya que lo tenía amarrado Flippy, es algo infantil y apenas tiene mi edad.

Creo que no me siento muy bien… - me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y estaba toda mojada.

Galletita Flaky ¡tiene fiebre! – me dijo Nutty mientras apoyaba su mejilla en mi frente.

N-no es nada no…

Vamos a mi casa a secarte, está muy cerca de aquí – me dijo Flippy mientras se levantaba y me extendía su mano.

G-gra-graa…. ¡ASHIS! Lo siento…

No te preocupes – me dijo, para luego levantarse y pasarme su chaqueta – Para que te abrigues- sonrió.

Primero fuimos a dejar a Nutty antes de ir a la casa de Flippy. En su casa me hizo esperar en su sala de estar mientras él me iba a buscar unas toallas para secarme, dejo mi suéter colgado cerca de su chimenea, en realidad tenía una casa bastante grande, elegante y bonita; en la entrada un gran jardín, entrando con una bellísima sala de estar y juego de sofás verdes llenos de cuadros y fotos, realmente se veía tierno de niño, un poco mas allá en otra habitación se divisaba un comedor, realmente era un hogar acogedor e impresionante.

Ya llegue – anuncio Flippy mientras se acercaba a donde yo estaba – siéntate en esa silla por favor – me dijo amablemente con una sonrisa.

Esas fotos tuyas son adorables – comente.

Ah! Esas… que vergüenza que las veas – dijo mientras tomaba la toalla y comenzaba a secarme.

N-no es necesario q-que me-me seques puedo hacerlo yo misma- dije mas roja que un tomate.

Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

P-pe-pero no es n-necesario que lo hagas – se estaba tensando un poco el ambiente, dios porque me pongo tan nerviosa con él. De repente un sonido rompe esto.

El café está listo – dijo para salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina.

Uf – suspire, porque el corazón me late tan rápido cuando él está cerca, es tan caballero y atento, por alguna razón aparece siempre cuando lo necesito… esto debe ser…

Ten, te prepare un café para que se te pase el frio – me saco de mis pensamientos mientras me extendía la taza.

Te lo agradezco mucho Flippy.

El tiempo transcurrió y nos dedicamos a charlar un poco y reírnos de algunas cosas que pasaban en el momento; se había hecho muy tarde ya eran las 2:30 de la madrugada y mi ropa aun no estaba del todo seca pero aun así decidí ir a casa debido a que la lluvia ya había cesado.

¿Ya te quieres ir? – me pregunto algo apenado.

Es que es tarde, mañana tengo cosas que hacer.

Y que harás sin abrigo, afuera hace mucho frio, no habrá de otra, te llevaras mi chaqueta – me dijo con su tierna sonrisa.

Eres muy amable enserio – me paso su típica chaqueta verde militar con que siempre andaba, no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver que me quedaba un poco grande; me condujo a mi departamento el cual no estaba tan lejos del suyo, solo a unas 3 cuadras. Una vez ya en la puerta me dispuse a quitarme su chaqueta para devolvérsela pero él me detuvo en el acto.

No es necesario, quédatela en agradecimiento a tu compañía – fue lo único que dijo antes de irse, no pude evitar sonrojarme… huele a él…

Continuara…

Nota de la autora, la verdad es que me gusto arto este capítulo y lo hice inspirada en un doujin cuyo nombre no diré ¬¬, en resumen espero que lo hayan disfrutado yai!


	6. capitulo 6 ¡y-yo n-no tar-tartamudeo!

Cap 6:

Flippy POV:

Últimamente despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza, probablemente las píldoras que me había prescrito el doctor Lumpy eran para evitar estos dolores de cabeza, no voy al médico ya que el hospital es un caos, muchos heridos y muertos, en las noches ataca un asesino quien las masacra vilmente se anuncia en las noticias, solo tragedias se ven en las noticias, la delincuencia no esta libre de todo esto debido al hecho de dos grandes delincuentes apodados Lifty & Shifty que han hecho difícil las cosas y a todo esto solo una cosa me importa… la joven que siempre me encuentro, Flaky.

Con bastante flojera me levante de la cama llevaba como media hora en esta sin moverme, solo sumido en mis pensamientos; camine hasta el baño para darme una buena ducha con agua tibia, a pesar de haber dormido y todo, aun me sentía bastante cansado como si hubiera salido toda la noche… raro…

Baje ya vestido a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno, cereal suena bien para empezar el día, me sente dispuesto a comer cuando de repente alguien toco a mi puerta, voltee a ver el reloj de la cocina, apenas las 9:08 de la mañana, ¿quién será?, camine hasta la puerta pero quien estaba tras esta tocaba insistentemente.

¿Sí?- dije mientras había despreocupadamente la puerta.

¡FLIPPY! – alguien exclamo mientras saltaba encima mío.

¿Splendid? – pregunte, era obio que era mi mejor amigo.

Noo, soy tu abuela, ¿se porto bien mijito? Ajajajajajajajaja

Abuelita estas pesada y fea que te paso? – pregunte irónicamente para molestarlo, me hace tanto reir.

Esta en los genes lo sabias? – acoto solo para molestar mas de lo que ya hace.

Genes te daré a ti – dije parándome rápidamente solo para que cayera bruscamente.

Eso es jugar sucio, yo que solo venia a visitar temprano a mi amigo y asi me pagas?, ¿que paso con la labor de un héroe? – dijo poniéndose dramático.

¿Y era necesario venir tan temprano?

Estaba haciendo mi patrullaje mañanero y vine de pasada, solo quiero asegurarme que mi amigo no esté en problemas – anuncio con pose de héroe, su vocación es vigilar y ayudar a los más débiles según él.

Me viste cara de damisela en peligro o qué?

Solo me cercioraba de que no hubieras recibido un asalto o ataque – dijo sentándose en mi sofá con toda libertad.

¿olvidaste que estuve 5 años en el ejército y en la guerra? – dije con una gotita en la cabeza, este tiene alzhéimer parece.

¿Desayunaste? Estas de bastante mal humor sabes?. – me dijo mientras se paraba y dirigía a la cocina.

Estaba a punto de comer cuando de la nada alguien allano mi cocina.

Cereal! Que rico, invítame a desayunar porfiiiiis – dijo poniendo ojitos de borreguito a medio morir.

Uf… - suspire – si no hay de otra.

Yupi! – dijo dando un salto para luego sentarse en la mesa.

Luego de servirle cereal y disponerme a comer por fin mi desayuno el me abordo con una pregunta clara y certera.

¿Asique tienes novia? – me pregunto dejando su tazón vacio de lado y mirándome fijamente.

¡¿Qué?! – dije sobresaltado, ¿a qué venía todo esto?

No te hagas el loco, estas saliendo con Flaky cierto? – me dijo con una mirada picara.

¿L-la conoces? – pregunte algo sonrojado, si se sabe su nombre obviamente la conoce.

No cambies el tema, es tu novia cierto.

Y-y t-tu d-de donde sacas e-eso – ahora estaba tartamudeando como ella.

Tartamudeas tal como ella jijiji – me dijo señalándome – los he visto varis veces juntos, y esa noche que llovió la llevabas a su casa y ella traía puesta tu chaqueta, me equivoco?

No pero… ella no es mi novia, es solo mi amiga – dije desviando la mirada.

Pero te gusta ¿no? – dijo apoyando su cara en su mano.

¿A qué viene todo esto?

Dime donde está tu chaqueta favorita.

No la tengo… pues se la di a ella.

Esta claro, la pelirroja se llevo el corazón de mi amigo – anuncio mientras levantaba los brazos.

¿De donde la conoces? - pregunte, enserio está bien informado.

Soy el héroe del lugar, como no conocer a todos sus habitantes, además que fui a la misma escuela que ella; hasta la fecha sigue siendo igual de torpe.

Valla tu si que lo sabes todo, héroe – dije sarcásticamente.

tu... - no alcanzo a terminar ya que en ese momento un grito de horror, casi tortuoso lo interrumpió, ambos no miramos y supimos inmediatamente que hacer.

Corrimos en dirección de ese grito ya que se escucho cerca de aquí, aunque la verdad para mi sonó bastante familiar. Al llegar al lugar de donde provino ( el parque que acostumbro que se encuentra cerca de mi casa), grande fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarnos con Flaky, estaba arrinconada en un árbol espantada de adivinen que, pollitos… enserio quiero saber que le paso con ellos que les asusta tanto.

Me separe de Splendid y corrí a abrasarla para consolarla, ella solo temblaba. Espante los pollitos y Splendid solo me miraba con cara, te gusta, lo sabia; cuando ya ella se calmo la mire a la cara solo para sonreírle ella solo se sonrojo en respuesta, que linda se ve cuando se sonroja, la levante y le arregle un mechón salvaje que tapaba su rostro.

G-gracias F-flippy – me dijo avergonzada.

No hay de que, siempre estaré para cuando me necesites – le dije apoyando mi mano en su hombro.

Beso, beso, beso – reía Splendid mientras aplaudía, aunque sea mi mejor amigo es muy molesto.

Yo solo lo mire molesto y algo sonrojado aunque Flaky estaba más sonrojada que yo y miraba hacia otra parte para disimularlo un poco.

Mejor los dejo solos – dijo levantando la mano para luego salir corriendo exclamando – Allá voy crimen!.

Raro… - dije viendo el lugar por donde se fue mi amigo.

E-esto…- murmuro Flaky.

¿Qué sucede? - pregunte se via nerviosa y miraba para todos lados.

Y-yo… - murmuro mas despacio y miraba hacia el árbol, también dirigí mi vista hacia ese lugar y divise un paquete que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de este.

Mira una caja decorada – le dije mientras caminaba hacia ella para tomarla.

E-ESPERA E-ESO…Y-YO – exclamo subiendo nerviosamente su tono de voz, lo único que hice fue abrirla y grande fue mi asombro al ver lo que había adentro.

Es para ti… la hice en agradecimiento por todo – dijo mirando sus pies.

Era una bufanda de un color verde militar con franjas blancas, la verdad es que era muy hermosa y esta fue tejida a mano, por sus manos… mi corazón se acelero de repente, ¿por qué solo ella lo provoca? Splendid tiene razón aunque no quiera admitirlo.

Espero que te guste – me saco de mis pensamientos, la mire pero ella solo veía hacia otro lado evitando todo el contacto visual.

Me queda bien ves? – le dije mientras jugaba con los flequillos – enserio me fascina – dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza – solo tu podías hacer algo que me guste – susurre en su oído.

Flippy… - susurro también mientras correspondía a mi abrazo, no creo que aguante mas…

Me acerque lentamente a su rostro mientras tomaba su mentón y lo levantaba, ella me miro sorprendida para luego cerras sus bellos ojos carmesí yo imite el gesto e igual los cerré y la bese, trate de trasmitir todos mis sentimientos en esa caricia cosa que ella también correspondió, poco a poco este se volvió más exigente y profundo, la tome de la cintura acercándola más a mí y ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así ya que sentí como el tiempo en esa plaza se detuvo al sentir este contacto, lo peor fue que tuvimos que separarnos por el estúpido aire. Nos separamos lentamente sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, podía ver el sonrojo y la emoción en sus ojos.

Gracias por estos dos regalos, a decir verdad te vez muy hermosa así – dije sin dejar de mirarla mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Flaky quieres ser mi… - no pude terminar ya que en eso se oyó un estruendo muy parecido a una – bomba! – me fui a blanco…

…..

Flaky POV:

Había sido magnifico, como un sueño, al separarnos no pude evitar estremecerme al sentir su mano en mi mejilla, realmente me sentía delirar; en eso se separa me mira a los ojos.

Flaky quieres ser mi… - no pude escuchar mas ya que al parecer justo en ese momento choco un auto en frente.

Flippy mira…

Bomba! – exclamo para luego caer desmayado en el suelo.

FLIPPY! – grite, lo trataba de hacer reaccionar pero el estaba inconsciente en el piso, lo agitaba pero no hubo caso, trate de cargarlo con todas mis fuerzas pero era muy pesado, aun así logre levantarlo un poco del piso.

¡Flippy!, despierta…- en eso el abrió los ojos.

¿Qué haces pequeña? – se levanto y me miro con una sonrisa divertida, su voz sonaba diferente pero un poco conocida a mi parecer lo más raro era que sus ojos ya no eran de ese bello tono verde esmeralda, sino que ahora eran de un frio ámbar.

¿T- te encuentras bien F-flippy? – de alguna manera esta mirada me intimidaba.

Yo no preocuparía por mi si fuera tu, la verdad es que deseo terminar lo de aquella noche – dijo riendo sarcásticamente con su voz intimidante y ese brillo asesino en sus ojos... ¡¿qué le paso a mi Flippy?!

Continuara...

Le gusto, si-no?, le pareció la aparición de Fliqpy?, Dejen sus reviews si tiene criticas, mas si son negativas! Me encanta que me digan que me equivoque muajajajajajaja (risa dramatica) XD , me apresure ya que Linok la deseaba arto ;)


	7. capitulo 7 ¡corre!

Cap 7:

Flaky POV:

¿T- te encuentras bien F-flippy? –pregunte, de alguna manera su mirada me intimidaba.

Yo no preocuparía por mi si fuera tu, la verdad es que deseo terminar lo de aquella noche – dijo riendo sarcásticamente con su voz intimidante y ese brillo asesino en sus ojos, en ese instante se agacho y saco algo brillante de su bota – ¡esperen! – es un cuchillo!.

¿q-que pla-planeas ha-ha-hacer? – trate de decir mientras retrocedía poco a poco, esto ya me estaba aterrando.

Usa tu imaginación – rio mientras avanzaba hacia mi lentamente sin quitarme de encima esos ojos fríos.

Retrocedí mas rápido solo para girarme y salir de ahí corriendo, no entendía nada, absolutamente nada, ¿Cómo alguien cambia bruscamente de un momento para otro? Dudo que sea bipolaridad.

¡Vamos! ¡corre mas rápido! Así es divertido – grito estrepitosamente, me volteé a ver qué tan cerca mío y me aterre al ver que estaba a solo unos pasos de mi, trate de correr más fuerte para poder escapar, trate de divisar un lugar para poder esconderme o perderlo simplemente para mi suerte había un callejón más adelante, seguramente ahí lo perdería y escaparía a casa y trataría de aclarar todo.

Vaya que tonta resultaste – rio con esa voz intimidante de cazador justo en la entrada del callejón – ¿no te das cuenta de que es un callejón sin salida?.

¡¿eh?! – tan mala fue mi suerte, me metí a un callejón sin salida, porque será tan mala mi suerte.

Bien, ahora creo que comenzara mi verdadera diversión – rio divertido mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia donde yo estaba apuntándome con el cuchillo, retrocedí lo más rápido y trate de buscar algo con que defenderme, un palo o un fierro pero lo único que encontrar fue una tapa metálica de un basurero.

Ah… mira que adorable, cree que eso la salvara – dijo burlescamente en frente mío, por extraño que suene, esa voz se me hace muy familiar.

Dio un paso mas y se me lanzo a mi pecho para tratar de enterrarme el cuchillo en el hombro, lo único que atine a hacer fue a esconderme tras la tapa, lo cual resulto bastante beneficioso ya que solo se enterró en ella la punta del cuchillo, suspire para mis adentros, estuvo cerca.

Vaya, creo que no resulto tan inútil después de todo, lastima… - hablo impresionado, para luego mirarme sádicamente.

Jalo de la tapa y la tiro a un lado, para luego agarrarme del pelo y llevarme hasta su altura para mirarme fijamente, las lágrimas de mis ojos comenzaron a salir, jalo de mi mentón y lo atrajo más cerca de él. – Resultaste bastante interesante, veamos… - me lanzo contra el suelo para luego patearme en mi estomago.

Retrocedió un poco solo para sacar su cuchillo de la tapa del basurero, lo único que puede hacer fue arrodillarme y mirarlo fijamente, no dudaba en que temblaba, jamás hubiera pensado que mi amor me mataría. Se acerco hacia mi lentamente y lanzo el cuchillo hacia mí.

¡Gyaaaaaaaa! – exclame tan fuerte me permitieron mis pulmones, me agache mientras gritaba, no deseaba ver como acabaría con migo, para suerte mía Flippy solo alcanzo a hacerme un corte en la mejilla para luego pararse en seco, se arrodillo frente mío tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos y mientras jadeaba.

N-niña tonta… - dijo roncamente mirándome fijamente, terminando desplomado en el piso.

F-Flippy? –susurre tan despacio que apenas escuchaba mi propia voz – ¿er-er-eres tú? – sin importar nada, aun me preocupa.

¿Flippy? – volví a insistir, un poco mas tranquila, el estaba inconsciente en el piso boca abajo, lo único que pude hacer fue moverlo para que quedara de espaldas, aun asi manteniendo una distancia.

Ug… - se quejo mientras habría lentamente sus ojos, me corrí inmediatamente de él y retrocedí, no dudo que trate de matarme.

¿Qué… me paso? – murmuro mientras se sentaba y se tomaba la cabeza, sin dejar de temblar levante la vista y me di cuenta de que eran verdes otra vez.

¿Fli-Flippy? – pregunte dudosa, no paraba de temblar pero al menos deje de llorar.

Flaky… - me miro un poco extrañado para luego exaltarse - ¿¡PERO QUE TE PASO!? ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?! – pregunto totalmente alarmado, trato de tocarme pero me aleje de su roce.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? – me miraba totalmente extrañado – tu mejilla… - esto último lo dijo casi inaudiblemente.

Desvié un poco la mirada, al parecer el no recuerda nada de lo acontecido ¿en qué me afectaría decirle?¿cómo reaccionaría?

Me cai! – sonreí.

Enserio?, ¿te encuentras bien?.

Sip , no te preocupes .

Mentí, la verdad no sé el porqué pero le mentí…

Flippy, háblame de tu realidad.

Continuara…

La verdad es que me tarde demasiado en esto y salió muy corto, lamento la demora pero tuve demasiado preuniveristario y esto me comió el tiempo, te maldigo PSU! Agradecimientos a a liniok, Latido de Fuego 2000, honda, Toumei Shoujo y a mis amigos.. yai!, espero que les haya sido de su agrado y como siempre… CRITIQUEN PORFA! ME ANIMA :3


	8. capitulo 8 rendezvous

Cap 8

Flaky POV:

Ring ring ring – sonó la alarma de mi despertador, eran las 7 y media de la mañana y para serles sincera, no tenía muchas ganas de levantarme, en realidad quería pensar y reflexionar mas acerca de lo sucedido.

Flash back:

¿Enserio te encuentras bien? – me pregunto mirándome dudosamente.

Claro! – respondí con una sonrisa, aunque la verdad no me sentía bien, ahora el estaba normal.

Si tu lo dices… ¿te parece si te invito a comer un helado o algo? – propuso alegremente.

No… la verdad solo deseo irme a casa – respondí un poco desanimada.

Bueno, ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar por lo menos? – me dijo un poco desilusionado.

Si… - respondí.

El camino a casa se volvió un poco tenso, trataba de hablarle, quería saber un poco mas de lo que sucedía, como era posible que cambiara de un momento a otro, pero no pude… miedo… le tome miedo al hombre que mas amaba…

¿Flaky? – me llamo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Eh? .

Ya llegamos – anuncio mientras señala la puerta del departamento.

Ah!, lo siento, estaba…

Pensando, si me di cuenta – rio un poco mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

Esto…

No importa, tal vez luego te vea – dijo para luego darme un beso en la frente e irse.

Adiós…

Fin flash back.

Y así paso, me dedique toda la noche en tratar de aclarar un poco lo sucedido pero no me calzaba en nada, era como otra persona la que me ataco y ahora que lo pienso creo que el fue el que me ataco aquella noche, bueno… la verdad lo pensé toda la noche que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida, además que volví a soñar que me atacaba y resumiendo… Ahora le temo un poco.

Baje las escaleras perezosamente, hoy petunia nos traía una novedad a nosotras, cual no tengo ni idea de que trata pero no creo que sea buena conociéndola bien, la ultima vez nos hizo limpiar el parque completo, según ella estaba horrible y que le iba dar un ataque y bla bla bla.

Me dirigí a la cocina y me dispuse a preparar mi desayuno, fue justo cuando puse la tetera para prepararme un te cuando tocaron a mi puerta. – ¿quién será tan temprano? - ,me dirigí a la puerta principal para abrir y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré a Giggles y a Petunia en la entrada mirándome súper enojadas.

¿sabes qué hora es? – dijeron al unísono mirándome con desaprobación.

Eh?, cl-claro… las diez y media – dije extrañada, se suponía que había que juntarse a las once.

¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡son las once y media! – espeto molesta Petunia.

¡olvidaste adelantar tu reloj! – dijo Giggles mientras me mostraba la hora real.

¡Dios! .¡¿Cómo ME PUDO PASAR ESTO A MI?! – me sobresalte, nunca había olvidado el cambio de hora, por lo general lo hacían ellas, yo no, soy muy precavida, ¿cómo?, ¿Cómo paso esto?.

Creo que te diste de vaga ayer, sin excusas te vienes inmediatamente – anuncio Petunia mientras me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba hasta la salida del apartamento.

E-esperen mi-mi te-te-tera , mi-mis llaves – trate de detenerlas antes de que me sacaran de la casa, no puedo dejar la tetera puesta puede provocar un incendio.

Seguí a mis amigas sin muchas energías que digamos, ya que no desayune y para colmo estas se veían muy apuradas, la verdad no sabía por qué tanta prisa hasta que no detuvimos enfrente de un pequeño local que se llamaba '' rendezvous'' un término raro que al lado tenia un muffin dibujado.

"randevú", significa encuentro – me dijo con una petunia con una sonrisa.

Y este será nuestro comienzo – anuncio Giggles con un aire de tranquilidad.

¿De qué? – pregunte extrañada, la verdad creo que la falta de desayuno me afecta mucho.

Abriremos una pastelería Einstein, rayos que lenta estas hoy – me dijo Giggles achicando los ojos.

Bien, ¡entremos! – dijo animadamente Petunia.

Ella entro primero y nos dirigió a la cocina, estaba todo listo y muy limpio, nos explico la ubicación de las cosas, donde estaba la harina, azúcar, los hornos, la tabla de amasar, etc. Nos entrego los delantales y mallas para el cabello, además de los gorritos y guantes.

Flaky, tu serás la repostera y Giggles tu ayudante, yo me encargare de la caja ¿alguna duda? - pregunto con aire de jefa , cosa que estoy segura que será asi.

Nop – respondimos al unisonó, solo para comenzar a trabajar .

Fue una tarde bastante agitada, aunque paresca extraño, tuvimos bastantes clientes y mucho trabajo, lo que mas pedían eran galletas para la hora del te, pastelillos entre otros y nos dieron muchos encargos por adelantado, como cinco pasteles de cumpleaños para el martes y pies, muchos pies, quien lo hubiera dicho, nos fue bien para ser el primer día; estábamos a punto de terminar (como a las siete y media) cuando alguien entro a la tienda.

Esta a abierto aun no? – pregunto el que creo que será el último cliente.

Por supuesto! – respondió alegremente Petunia, ya que hoy enserio nos fue muy bien.

Bien, entonces voy a querer, galletas chocolatadas, ¿se puede?.

No quedan pero preguntale a la repostera si las puede preparar, ¿FLAKYYYYYY SE TE NECESIITAAAA URGEEENTEEE? Viene inmediatamente.

No es necesario que me grites, no estoy lejos… tu… ¿Sniffles?

Eh? Ah! Hola Flaky, ¿cómo estas? Veo que trabajas aquí – no podía creerlo, era Sniffles, no lo veía desde que Salí de la preparatoria.

Vaya que pasa rápido el tiempo, creí que no volvería a ver – comente alegre mientras me acercaba al mostrador.

Si… y aparte de trabajar en esta pastelería, ¿Qué más has hecho en tu vida?

Yo… - no pude terminar ya que Petunia estaba tras mío con cara de charla más tarde ahora termina tu trabajo.

Esto… no te preocupes, después hablamos, yo espero – dijo Sniffles con una sonrisa.

No te preocupes te invito aunque sea a tomar té – dicho esto me dirigí a preparar su pedido.

Luego de haber terminado su pedido cerramos el local y cada uno se fue a casa, caminamos camino a mi departamento sin dejar de recordar esos momentos de la escuela, en verdad muy divertidos.

Vaya, que recuerdos, ¿aun sigues estudiando en la universidad? – pregunte, estábamos sentados en mi pequeña sala.

La verdad es que ya termine y saque mi título en psicología ¿quieres verlo? – pregunto mientras abría su portafolios.

Claro! Eh… porque andas con tu titulo – pregunte curiosa, la verdad es que el andaba vestido muy formal.

Ah, eso es porque voy a trabajar en el hospital, justo en la parte de psicología ya que el que estaba antes falleció o algo así.

Oh… ¡eso es muy bueno!, valla que te ha ido bien – exclame alegre, la verdad es que emocionaba bastante que haya terminado su carrera y ahora trabajara, recuerdo que éramos compañeros en el colegio y éramos los primeros de la clase siempre el el primer lugar y yo en el segundo, además de ser muy buenos amigos.

Seee… y tu dime ¿Qué has hecho? Háblame de tus novedades, cuéntame ¿tienes novio ya?

E-eh ¿q-que te-te ha-hace pe-pensar e-eso? – dije mas roja que un tomate.

Vaya, vaya, vaya… creo que di en el clavo – rio irónicamente.

No es eso… -pero ahora que recuerdo – Sniffles, tú que estudiaste psicología y eso… ¿no sabrás a que se debe los cambios bruscos de ánimo?. – le pregunte a Sniffles, el es el único que me puede ayudar, creo.

¿A que te refieres con bruscos?, si son como de feliz a enojado o triste es bipolaridad, muy común en adolecentes y jóvenes.

No, no es como así, es… como… si olvidara todo, un cambio de actitud total – dije un poco dudosa, es complicado de explicar.

cambio de actitud eh?, explícame un poco mas esos cambios – dijo apoyando su mentón en de sus manos.

Es como si fuera como otra persona, a ese modo – cómo?, es una persona totalmente diferente,¡ hasta la voz!.

Mmm… eso es como… doble personalidad, algo así como alter-ego, ¿entiendes ese concepto?.

No mucho en realidad, explícame pliiiiis?.

Bueno, mira es como una personalidad doble con pensamiento independiente, en algunos casos este no tiene ni idea de lo que comete en este otro estado y lo especial de este es que tiene conciencia y actúa por su propia cuenta.

Oh… entonces el… - susurre para mí misma, aunque justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Sniffles.

Diga?, mmm…, claro…, sip…, okey – decía.

Lo siento Flaky, me tengo que ir – me dijo justo en el momento en que corto.

Si? Que lata… bueno, será pues – la verdad es que quería saber un poquito más. – ¿te voy a dejar al paradero?.

No, no es necesario, enserio – dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba su maletín.

Insisto, gracias – dije mientras me paraba y abría la puerta.

Lo acompañe hasta el paradero de la micro, por suerte aun era "temprano", las diez y cuarto de la noche, aun pasaba la micro que le serbia, cosa que fue casi 5 minutos desde que llegamos al paradero, no me preocupaba ir a dejarlo ya que el paradero estaba a 2 cuadras de mi departamento. Una vez que se subió y me despidió, me dirigí a mi hogar, tome la ruta más corta en donde tenia que pasar por un callejón sin salida, por suerte solo por fuera, o eso creía.

Camine relajadamente mientras tarareaba una canción muy pegajosa, la verdad es que no me gustaba pero de la nada la tarareé, cosas raras de la vida; en eso que cruzaba por ese callejón sin salida me pareció escuchar un quejido, me pare en seco, tal vez fue mi imaginación, podría ser, ya que cuando estas despistado confundes o crees escuchar cosas; estaba a punto de retomar mi camino cuando lo volví a escuchar. Por la curiosidad que tenia fui a ver que era, lo mas probable es que sea un gato o algo por el estilo, asique entre y me dirigí a ver que era quien lo producía.

No se veía mucho, había muchas cajas y algunos botes de basura, rastreando el suelo con la mirada buscaba algún lugar donde podría estar quien producía ese sonido cuando de repente me pare en seco. Sangre…, había sangre en el piso, ahora si con mucho temor comencé a caminar a paso lento por la dirección de donde provenía ese flujo de sangre, había algo herido, mejor dicho alguien. Temblaba un poco a cada paso mientras más me acercaba, cuando en el rincón divise un bulto apoyado en la pared, con los nervios a flor de piel y tragando saliva fructuosamente me dirigí en su dirección con la vista en el piso por el temor, primero vi su zapato, ya que tenia la pierna estirada, al parecer estaba sentado, luego vi su otro zapato, mejor dicho, bototos y los pantalones ensangrentados dentro de ellos, levante un poco mas la vista y vi que tenia la chaqueta rota y se afirmaba el abdomen con sus manos, al parecer estaba lastimado, levante mas la vista y me di cuenta totalmente de que era un chico muy despeinado y de cabellera verde… - ¡ESPEREN! - cabellos verdes, bototos, esos guantes en sus manos…

¡PERO QUE TE PASO FLIPPY!.

Continuara…

Uuuuu… ¿les gusto?, sorry por la demora, lo siento.

Respondiendo algunas preguntas, si le contara a Flippy… veamos… pues eso lo verán después, muajajajajaj que mala soy XD, naaaa. Y como habran leído… si, lo encontraremos en un callejón ^^, everywhere!.

Me alegra que les guste y que dejen sus reviews, eso me anima mucho! 3, los quiero mucho, por eso me seguire esforzando para seguir escribiendo aunque sea en el colegio XD.

Como siempre, si no les gusta algo o quieren acotar algo, critiquen, comente, me encanta que me critiquen

ara ara ara ara ara ara! – se rie dramáticamente mientras acaricia su gato.

Agradecimientos a Linok, , kiku. kuro honda (mi oto-san), Flaky134HtF, toumei. Shojo y latido de fuego 2000 y tal vez a garañón chileno, por chileno, como yop! XD

Los amodoro, bye! 3


	9. Capitulo 9 charlando con Fliqpy

Cap 9

Era de noche, cerca de las diez y media, cuando una chica de cabellos carmesí se adentro en un callejo enlazada a la curiosidad en donde encontró a un chico un poco mas mayor que ella de cabellos verdes herido en el fondo de ese lugar, la joven al borde de la desesperación y la duda solo pudo retroceder un poco mirar horrorizada la escena, pues el joven que ahí se encontraba era muy conocido para ella…

Flaky POV:

¡PERO QUE TE PASO FLIPPY! – exclame mentalmente, ya que se hacía tarde y muy peligroso. La verdad es que no entendía nada, pero nada de nada, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo le fue a pasar esto y cuando?, realmente estaba anonadada, sin palabras, aun así y más importante es ayudarlo, debo traerlo a mi departamento para curarlo.

Me acerque lentamente hacia él para tratar de levantarlo y llevarlo, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando el levanto la vista, no estaba inconsciente, sino despierto y estaba mirándome con esa mirada ambarina.

¿Qué tratas de hacer niña?... – forzosamente trato de hablar, realmente no era su voz, era la de la otra vez.

E-esto yo… te q-quiero a-ayudar – respondí un poco temerosa, aun le temo.

¿Por qué te preocupas por él?... no de… – trato de preguntar pero su voz se apago tanto como él para luego caer desplomado.

¡Flippy! - exclame mientras lo levantaba, realmente estaba pesado pero aun así logre levantarlo y evitar que cayera en el piso totalmente.

El camino a mi departamento fue muy difícil (sobre todo en las escaleras), ya era muy tarde y hacia mucho frio, deje a Flippy recostado en el sofá mientras corría al baño a buscar mi botiquín, le quite su chaqueta y playera, las cuales estaban muy rasgadas en ese momento me fije que traía una placa militar, tenia grabado en la parte del nombre Flippy pero justo al lado grabaron al parecer con un objeto cortopunsante Fliqpy, ¿habrá ido a la guerra o simplemente la usaba por moda? la quede mirando un momento para luego fijarme en su cuerpo, a pesar de que estaba muy lastimado y tener varios cortes en los brazos, no pude evitar el sonrojo de mis mejillas, tenía un físico asombroso, realmente estaba bien formado - no me había dado cuenta - sus bíceps y sus músculos los que empecé a recorrer con mis dedos desde su estomago hasta su pecho, desde su ante brazo hasta sostener su mano para luego volver el camino de vuelta para detenerme en su pecho y sentir sus lentos latidos – vaya – es una muy agradable Sensación … agite rápidamente la cabeza, tenía que curarlo y no empezar a pensar en otras cosas. Me apresure en detener su hemorragia y vendarlo, estaba en eso pero lo que no me esperaba era que "el" despertara, me jalo rápidamente del brazo lanzándome encima de el, para luego mirarme con esos ojos ámbar que el tenia.

Vaya, mira lo que tengo aquí – dijo divertido mientras me tomaba del mentón, yo solo estaba apoyada en su pecho inevitablemente sonrojada.

Y-yo s-s-solo t-trataba de ayudarte – estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento.

Y que tal si yo… - susurro sin quitar esa sonrisa mientras acercaba lentamente mi rostro.

E-e-esto, d-d-detente… y-y-yo – trataba de alejarlo hasta que aplaste su costado derecho, justo donde tenía la herida más grave.

¡Auch! ¿Qué crees que intentas… eh?, ¡Espera! ¡qué hiciste con mi cuchillo! – exclamo enojado mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos, cinturón y bototos, que obviamente no tenia ya que se los había quitado cuando lo traje acá.

Lo guarde – dije mientras me bajaba de al y tomaba distancia, no creo que sea de fiar.

¡Entrega… - trato de decir mientras se paraba violentamente para luego caer bruscamente al piso.

¡Flippy! – exclame mientras corría a levantarlo – no tienes que esforzarte, tus heridas son graves.

No le hare caso a una niñita – se quejo con una voz que apenas se escuchaba mientras desviaba la mirada.

Pero esta niñita te trajo a aquí – dije satisfactoriamente mientras lo sostenía, dudo que en este estado me pueda dañar.

Todavía tengo mis dudas, no dejas de ser una niñita – se burlo mientras a duras penas se paraba con mi ayuda que obviamente no quería recibir

Aunque te cueste, puedes dejar de hacerte el arrogante y dejarme ayudarte – dije mientras lo miraba con desaprobación.

Si no tengo otra – dijo rodando los ojos.

Lo senté en el sofá nuevamente y me dedique a limpiar sus heridas antes de empezar a desinfectarlas, mientras lo curaba no paraba de quejarse de que lo podía hacer solo, que no necesitaba a una niñita pequeña que lo ayudara y que para peor no tenía más atributos – ¡¿Qué le importa a él mi desarrollo?! ; De vez en cuando ya colmaba mi paciencia jalaba fuerte de sus vendajes para que el maldijera por lo bajo, realmente no creí que se pudiera quedar quieto y cooperar, me pareció que esta recordando algo ya que su cara se notaba seria y miraba a la nada, ¿Por qué tendrá una doble personalidad? ¿Por qué no aparece el Flippy que yo conozco?.

¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña? – pregunto mientras me miraba seriamente a los ojos.

Flaky…– pregunte creyendo que me podría contar, a decir verdad no puedo creer que estoy hablando con su otra personalidad.

Flaky… no es un mal nombre – se limito a decir mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

Tampoco lo es el tuyo, realmente me gusta… ¡tu nombre!, t-tu n-nombre cl-claro – diablos ahora se burlara de mi.

Claro, pero yo soy Fliqpy - dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces… tu escribiste eso en la placa de tu collar – ahora me calzaba lo de su placa.

Ah… esto, si ya que yo ayude a este idiota en todo – dijo algo molesto.

¿En qué? – probablemente hay algo que yo no sé de él.

Mejor cállate, ya me canse de ti, si no estuviera herido ya no estarías aquí – dijo esto último esbozando una sonrisa.

Dime ¿Por qué quieres matarme? ¿Yo que te hice? – dije ya con lágrimas en mis ojos, lo que dijo realmente me lastimo.

Fácil, por el placer de matar, ese aroma de sangre me encanta – dijo con una sonrisa maniática. Realmente no podía creer la simpleza de sus palabras, pero si era tal como me había dicho mi amigo, solo seria mientras durara su otra personalidad, su alter ego, pero en realidad ¿fue buena idea traerlo a mi hogar? ¿me abre equivocado?, quizás el Flippy que conozco es el errado y este es el real ¿Cómo saberlo?.

¿L-lo v-volverías a i-intentar? – pregunte ilusamente.

Claro que lo volvería a intentar– dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

T-tal vez qui-quieras u-un café, iré a prepararte uno – dije esquivando el tema mientras me encaminaba a la cocina.

Ah… gracias – se limito a decir mientras se acomodaba en el sofá mirando el techo, a pesar de su evidente sadismo en sus palabras el se veía como un chico normal.

Me dirigí a la cocina y puse la tetera para preparar el café, saque una taza y el café además del pan y jamón para prepararle un sándwich, probablemente tenga hambre, escuche pitido de la tetera y me dispuse a preparar su café, abrí el refrigerador y guarde el jamón. Al dirigirme al sofá donde el estaba grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrármelo durmiendo, tenía su rostro apoyado en su mano y la otra sobre su pecho, realmente se veía muy lindo, esa cara de paz e inocencia suya me enterneció, pase temblorosamente mi mano por su rostro por el miedo a que el despertara, pero nada… -ojala pudiera saber más de ti para poder entenderte mejor – me dirija a mi habitación y saque una frazada para poder cubrirlo, pero justo en el momento en que lo cubrí con ella me tomo del brazo acercándome a él, trate de deshacer el agarre pero lo único que logre fue que él se abrazara de este con fuerza y murmurara algo que no alcance a escuchar, el sonrojo no se hizo esperar en mis mejillas; con mucha dificultad logre soltarme y alejarme - ¿Qué hora serán?- me gire hacia el reloj a ver la hora, 3:15 AM, realmente era tarde, mejor ya me voy a la cama.

Continuara…

**Les gusto?, lo lamento mucho, siento la tardanza pero enserio me las di de floja T.T, es que no tuve finde, tuve que dar un tour por un patrimonio cultural y eso me quito harto tiempo, además que mi preu me estresa muchooooo, pero bueno en realidad me gusta lo que escribo aunque creo que esta historia tiene incongruencias no creen?...**

**Agradezco a toda la bella gente que lee mi historia y me anima a seguir escribiendo con el cansancio ^^,wiii…. **

**Gracias a , Flaky kagamine, linok, guest y honda además de mis buenas amigas y a la critica de la bella que es fuerte pero buena.**

**Aquí entre nos ¿debido a que creen que se debe la fobia de la Flaky? Jijijjiji, ya lo sabran.**

**Sin mas, YA-NE! 3**


	10. Capitulo 10 el imbécil de Tigger

Cap 10

Flippy POV:

Era una mañana bastante tranquila, me había dispuesto a tomar tranquilo mi desayuno hasta que alguien toca a la puerta ¿Quién será?, sin muchas ganas fui para abrirla, de seguro era Splendid quien venía a tomar desayuno como ya se le es acostumbrado, pero me equivoque.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un sujeto vestido de militar que me saludo de la manera que acostumbramos en la institución, yo solo le devolví el saludo.

Descanse, ¿soldado Flippy no? – dijo sin quitar esa postura derecha que es acostumbrada.

Si?, a ¿qué debo esta visita? – realmente se me hacia raro, supuestamente termine el servicio y ya había vuelto de la guerra no hace más de 3 meses creo.

Esta tarde habrá una celebración entre todos los compañeros que fueron en su escuadrilla, el ejercito realizara una conmemoración sus soldados por su desempeño en la batalla – dijo entregándome un sobre con el sello del ejercito.

No faltare – dije no con mucho ánimo despidiéndome de él con la postura firme.

Aun recuerdo cuando me tuve que enlistar, era todavía un niño que iba al colegio, si mal no recuerdo iba en tercer año de secundaria y me llego la carta del ejército en donde especificaba que estaba llamado a enlistarme y estar como 2 años, mi mama claro que no estuvo muy alegre, la verdad es que se puso muy triste ya que solo éramos nosotros dos y la abuela, me fue a dejar y lloro todo el camino, yo le dije que todo iría bien que me esperara, luego de una despedida llena de llanto y abrazos, me fui a la academia, todo iba bien, nos enseñaban tanto el contenido tanto de escuela como el necesario para defender el país con devoción. Todo iba bien, inclusive hice muy buenos amigos, Sneaky y Mouse ka-bom, eran muy buenos amigos, a Mouse le encantaba hacer estallar cosas y Sneaky esconderse para salir de la nada, era un maestro del disfraz, podía esconderse en el lugar mas obvio y no lo encontrarías, en fin, mi servicio estaba a punto de terminar cuando empezaron los conflictos con el país del medio oriente y me tuvieron que mandar a la guerra con mi escuadrilla en donde estaban también mis amigo para mi suerte, lo único que se es que cambio para siempre mi vida…

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW, I AM…– era mi teléfono, estaba tan sumido en mis recuerdos que ni siquiera me había movido de la puerta, lo saque de mi bolsillo y conteste mientras me dirigía nuevamente a la cocina para disfrutar de mi desayuno el cual apenas toque.

Halo?.

Flippy! ¿Como estas amigo mío?.

¿Splendid?, bien y tú?.

Aquí desayunando, y tu de que vas?

¿Yo ir de qué? – dije extrañado, a que se refería?.

Te quedaste parado en tu puerta por largo rato mirando la nada, asique solo entre ya que toque y no salias…

Espera!, - gire rápidamente mi vista hacia la mesa del comedor y ahí estaba el, Splendid, comiéndose mi cereal. Por lo menos mi pan tostado no lo había tocado.

Hola – dijo con una sonrisa levantando su mano.

Hola… ¡¿Me podrías decir el cómo entraste?! – espete molesto, al parecer no había caso, vendría todos los días a desayunar a mi casa.

Ya te lo había dicho, toque varias veces y no salías, me acerque más y me encontré con la puerta abierta, entre y ahí estabas tú sumido pensando en no sé quién.

Suspire – bueno, supongo que no hay de otra – dije algo cansado para luego sentarme también en la mesa de la cocina para comer mi desayuno.

Creo que se te está haciendo costumbre venir aquí a desayunar no? – dije mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Noooo, claro que no, solo te visitaba y… - se detuvo un poco y observo detenidamente la carta que tenia sobre la mesa – oye, y ese sobre? – pregunto mientras tomaba el sobre y lo empezaba a abrir.

Es una invitación a una pequeña celebración en la tarde – dije mientras se lo quitaba.

Una fiesta?, ¿y con quien se podría saber? Es una cita, no? – dijo mirándome pícaramente.

Claro que no!, dime,¡¿ A dónde has visto que te dan una invitación formal en sobre para una cita?!, solo es una fiesta para todos mis compañeros de mi cuadrilla en general – dije algo molesto, de dónde saca estas especulaciones tan raras.

Ah… los vas extrañar, no? – dijo cambiando su expresión a una más comprensiva.

Seeee… mucho – solo me inmute a decir.

Splendid no estuvo mucho tiempo conmigo ya que cerca de las 11 de la mañana recordó que tenía una "misión" asique se fue, yo solo me recosté en el sofá y encendí el televisor para relajarme un poco, coloque el canal de noticias, justo estaban hablando sobre una banda que andaba en la ciudad con un despiadado líder y bla bla bla, básicamente se dedicaban a robar y asesinar de la peor forma a sus víctimas, habían enfrentamientos y ataques cerca de aquí, realmente el sector se había tornado peligroso, mejor será que Flaky ande con cuidado.

Lo que resto del día paso rápido, para mi desgracia, ahora me encontraba arreglándome un poco para la celebración que tendrá mis compañeros de escuadrilla, algunos amigos, otros compañeros, otros … realmente son muchos recuerdos.

Salí de mi casa cerrando con llave la puerta, llevaba mi boina y mi chaqueta regular ya que no me interesaba llevar mi uniforme, seguí sin ánimo el camino hacia el lugar donde se ubicaría el evento según la invitación, en el camino habían varios compañeros de academia, los que estuvieron en mi escuadrilla, algunos me saludaban otros me daban los cinco, realmente me sentía bien, algunos seguían exactamente igual, otros venían acompañados de sus novias – ¿hubiera sido buena idea invitar a Flaky? – llegue y había una buena atmosfera, había música y una mesa de bocadillos, mas allá entre los asientos estaban nuestros generales y capitanes charlando tranquilamente, todo está bien, iba perfecto hasta que apareció Tigger - ese maldito embustero – son otros dos quienes no recordaba el nombre, se dirigieron hacia mí con Tigger encabezándolos, se paro juste en frente mío tratando de intimidarme.

Vaya, que tal? veo que nos encontramos con el demonio de los ojos amarillos – dijo de una manera burlesca, con ese nombre me conocían en la guerra, la verdad no sé por qué.

Estaba todo bien hasta que me encontré contigo, ¿sabías? – dije sin cambiar mi expresión seria.

Si tanto te molesta dilo, no me causa problema, ¿no muchachos? – dijo volteando a ver a su grupito quienes asintieron y me miraron con burlescamente también, realmente molesto.

No quiero pasar mal rato asique me voy – solo me limite a decir para evitarme el mal rato y me aleje, ellos solo me miraron con molestia y justo cuando me iban a seguir empezó la ceremonia.

Fue una conmemoración a todos los que luchamos en la guerra, a los compañeros que nos acompañaron, nos entregaron unas medallas y luego de un pequeño break, conmemoraron a nuestros compañeros que perdimos valerosamente, tristemente, entre ahí estaban mis amigos.

Flash Back:

Debes apurarte!, ¡corre! ¡corre! – iba detrás mio Tigger indicándome el camino que debía seguir.

Nos habían mandado a una misión de reconocimiento a nosotros cuatro, a Tigger, Sneaky, mouse ka-boom y a mi, todo iba bien hasta que mis mejores amigos Sneaky y mouse fueron capturados en la mañana mientras aseguraban el perímetro junto con Tigger, por suerte Tigger alcanzo a huir y pudo venir a dar la alerta, según el eran demasiados y solo atino atacar a unos cuantos y justo cuando se dio cuenta ellos ya no estaban, es terrible para mi, ellos eran mis mejores amigos, siempre me ayudaban y cuidaban mi espalda junto con Tigger, ahora me encontraba escondido entre unos arbusto cerca de la base junto con el.

Iré a cuidar tu retaguardia, trata de avanzar, esta solo a 10 metros de aquí su base – me dijo mientras tomaba su arma y se retiraba lentamente.

Perfecto, chicos ya ire a salvarlos– dije para mí mientras me empezaba a adentrar.

Anduve alrededor de 30 minutos entremedio de ese espeso bosque, hasta que llegue a una zona donde se podía apreciar algo así como una cancha de entrenamiento, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al fijarme de lo que había allí, estaban reunidos en una fila más de diez soldados frente a dos postes no muy grandes donde habían dos personas amarradas, esas eran mis amigos mouse y Sneaky, me coloque los binoculares para ver mejor – estaba cerca del lugar, solo a algunos metros, ya que se oía todo pero no lo podía ver claramente - .

¡¿Van a hablar malditos o quieren que acabemos luego con esto?! – grito un soldado enemigo, sonaba irritado.

Vaya, con esos apuros pareciera que tenemos una nenaza impaciente – rio irónicamente Sneaky solo para recibir un golpe de rifle en la cabeza lo cual le hizo escupir sangre.

¡INSOLENTE! – grito otro, ellos realmente se veían muy maltratados, al parecen llevaban un buen rato en eso.

Vamos chicos, si hablan los dejaremos tranquilos – dijo otro tratando de negociar.

Mef, primero muerto – dijo mouse dando mirando para otro lado mostrando desinterés.

¡YA ME ABURRI! – dijo el soldado que estaba en frente de ellos - ¡PREPARADOS!, ¡APUNTEN! – dijo alzando la mano, sentí como recorría un frio por mi espalda, rápidamente tome mi arma y apunte a la cabeza del que estaba dando la orden.

¡DIS…! – no alcanzo a terminar ya que cayó al piso muerto, por suerte di justo en el momento preciso dejando a los soldados confundidos, mi pie para empezar. Comencé a disparar a algunos soldados dejándolos heridos y creando una confusión, esto es perfecto, sino fuera por Tigger ya me hubieran encontrado.

Bien chicos ahora ire… - no alcance a terminar, sentí un golpe fuerte en mi cabeza y luego mi vista se torno nublosa hasta que luego solo vi negro.

Logre recobrar el conocimiento, apenas me logre reincorporar me di cuenta de que estaba atado y dentro de una habitación sucia y de cemento, parpadee un poco para poder ver mejor, me sorprendí al encontrar a mis amigos al otro extremo de la habitación enfrente mío y me miraban algo preocupados.

Chicos! – solo logre decir para luego ser golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza, logre fijarme bien y me di cuenta de que estaba llena la habitación de soldados enemigos.

Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, supongo que si no hablan ellos tu lo harás, ¿no niño bonito? – dijo una voz detrás mío, se fue moviendo un poco el dueño de esa voz hasta quedar en frente mío.

¿Qué te hace creer que diré algo? – dije con un tono desafiante.

Bueno, si no hablas… tus amigos sufrirán – dijo esto último con un tono sádico.

Yo-yo… - no supe que decir, la verdad es que les falle tanto a ellos como a Tigger, el se veía muy empeñado en la misión de salvarlos y fue revisar si… – ¡esperen! – Tigger, Tigger fue a cuidarme la espalda despejando de enemigos, probablemente lo encontraron, y si lo fusilaron o si murió, y que tal si lo habían capturado, de repente me embargo la preocupación más que el miedo.

Esperen!, ¡No diré nada si no se que le hicieron a mi compañero! – dije con un tono determinado, necesito saber que le sucedió.

¿Tu compañero?, ¿se podría saber quién es tu compañero? – dijo en tono burlesco de nuevo, pero justo en ese momento se asomo en la puerta unos mechones anaranjados, era él, estaba bien, probablemente se logro infiltrar y nos vino a salvar.

Quien no va sacar de aquí – dije con un tono desafiante, error.

¡Aquí estoy! – anuncio Tigger atravesando la puerta lentamente, Sneaky y mouse solo lo miraban con odio, no supe porque, pero se notaba que había un grave problema.

¡TUUUU! – exclamaron con ira el pelinegro de mouse y el peliverde claro de Sneaky.

Vaya, mira que tardaste –dijo el general que estaba enfrente mío.

Solo un inconveniente – dijo sin ninguna expresión.

Bueno como decía, hablas o ellos pagan – dijo el general mientras daba una señal a los militares que estaban en esta habitación solo para que ellos empezaran a apuntar a mis amigos.

… - yo no hallaba que decir, solo mire hacia mis amigos ellos solo me sonrieron.

No te preocupes por nosotros Flippy, mantén la lealtad, no seas como este imbécil traidor.

… Tigger… ¿por qué?... – solo me inmute a decir.

¿Te refieres al porque entregue a mis "amigos" a los enemigos? – dijo con un tono irónico.

Yo…

Por poder idiota, ¡entiende!, estamos en guerra, solo los más agiles ganaran, ni creas que pienso morir por este país de mierda – dijo con una frialdad.

Pero tu…. Creí que te importábamos. – dije inocentemente.

Realmente lo crees, vamos, yo fui quien planeo todo esto y te traje a ver como morían tus amigos, yo te entregué iluso! – dijo esto último molesto.

¿pero porque?.

Porque quiero que sufras – dijo con un tono sádico.

Pero… - la verdad es que no entendía porque me odiaba, solo ahora me daba cuenta.

El poder lo es todo ¿captas?.

Maldito – dije para mis adentros, ese sucio envidioso, jamás creí que fuera hacer esto, era mi amigo, era.

Ya me aburri de esta charla, general, prosiga – dijo volteando dándome la espalda.

Como decía, hablaras?, queremos saber todos los secretos que guarda su división, si no lo dices… - levanto la mano y los soldados hicieron sonar sus armas apuntando a mis amigos.

No te preocupes de nosotros, venimos a servir, así queremos acabar – dijo mouse ka-boom guiñiendome un ojo.

Amigos… ¡NO DIRE NADA! – dije con determinación, aunque sentí como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos asique agache la cabeza.

Ah… no, no creas, si no dirás nada, tendrás que ver cómo se van tus amigos – dijo Tigger agarrándome del pelo levantando con fuerza mi cabeza para que vea – si cierras los ojos te haremos comer su carne – me dijo con frivolidad.

¡PREPARADOS!.. ¡APUNTEN!... ¡FUEGO! – grito el general, la última expresión que vi fue la sonrisa de mis dos amigos acompañado de un confiamos en ti Flippy al unisonó, justo en ese momento sentí que algo dentro de mí se quebraba, maldito.

Bien, ahora acabaremos contigo inútil a no ser que pienses cooperar.

…. – ninguna expresión me inmute a decir, solo recibí un golpe de lleno en la cabeza de parte de Tigger.

Vamos inútil – dijo Tigger, yo solo miraba a la nada, creo que sentí una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla pero tenía la mente en blanco.

¡DIABLOS!... no cooperara, asique soldados, ¡PREPAREN!..¡APUNTEN!... – Tigger jalo fuertemente de mis cabellos para hacerme mirar como acababan conmigo, al ver todas esas armas entre en Shock, lo único que quería hacer era escapar, salir de ahí y… acabar con ese maldito, ESE MALDITO, ¡ACABARE CONTIGO IMBECIL! ¡TE MATARE!, ¡TE MATARE!... matar, matar, matar, acabare de la forma más cruel contigo, cortare, destripare, de tu sangre beberé, te ahorcare con tus bicerras disfrutare acabar contigo, te desollare vivo!-

¡FUEGO! – no sé qué paso, pero en eso me fui a blanco, lo único que se, es que deseo matar.

Continuara…..

**Fin del cap 10, les gusto?, algo largo no, espero que haya estado en sus expectativas, cualquier acotación será bienvenida, comenten, critiquen.**

**Agradesco a garañón chileno, no se porque pero ¿nos conocemos?, pareciera que si, tu frase! Esa misma la oigo siempre! La dice mi profe Linok siempre presente wiii, eso me agrada, también las gracias a zitzi333, ****Saori (soy agil? :') ) Bell (tu review me agrado XD cof, cof.), por supuesto a , Flaky kagamine, mi hijo ichiro, mi otosan kiku y a todos los demás que empezaron como Latido de Fuego 2000, toumei shojo, etc. Los kelo tanto tanto, a veces regreso atrás y leo los reviews porque me animan.**

**Perdonen mis incongruencias o faltas, nya! Seguire escribiendo wiiiiiiiiii, nos vemos! 3**


	11. capitulo 11 el despertar

Cap 11

General POV:

En aquella habitación estaba el chico peliverde ("Flippy") rodeado de militares solo se limito a cerrar los ojos ante su inminente final, la muerte, estaban todos preparados para disparar, sus amigos ya estaban muertos y la persona quien parecía un aliado lo traiciono por sus intereses propios –egoístas – de su parte.

Preparen – grito el general enemigo dando la señal para empezar.

Apunten – el chico peli naranja levanto su cabeza para que el viera su fin.

Disparen… – grito de nuevo, pero no fue efectuada ya que el joven peliverde empezó a reír estrepitosamente.

Hahahahahahahhaha – empezó a reír agachando su cabeza su voz se había tornado un poco más gruesa que la normal, el chico pelinaranja solo trato de golpearle para que se detuviera pero, fallido fue su intento ya que este le pego un cabezazo hacia atrás solo para que quedara en el suelo algo mareado por el inesperado impacto.

¿Qué le parece tan divertido que ni se digna a abrir sus ojos, será que le divierte su muerte? – pregunto divertido el general enemigo.

Ha ha ha ha, nada… - se detuvo un poco – solo me divierte lo que pienso hacer.

Supongo que aun tienes la esperanza de salir de aquí no?, que pena tu inocencia – rio el chico pelinaranja.

Ha ha ha, claro que no – levanto la cabeza y abrió sus ojos pero extrañamente estos ya no eran del mismo color verde esmeralda, sino de un frio color ambarino, llenos de odio.

E-espera q-que le acaba de pasar a tus ojos – dijo uno de los militares enemigos, el chico peliverde solo lo miro divertido al mismo tiempo que rompía las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban con una fuerza descomunal, camino tan solo unos pasos para quedar en frente de él.

De verdad quieres saber? Mjmjmjmjmjmjjj – pregunto divertido solo para tomarlo del cuello y apretarlo con fuerza mientras que con un cuchillo que enterró en su hombro cortaba lentamente todo a su paso abriendo paso a la sangre.

Todos veían la escena aterrados, solo uno de sus compañeros lo quiso ir a socorrer ante tales desgarradores gritos, inútilmente ya que este fue parado en el momento de una patada, al terminar los gritos de su compañero reaccionaron los demás para tratar de empezar una lluvia de disparos hacia el peliverde, esto le causo bastante gracia ya que no paraba su risa, levanto el cuerpo semi muerto para protegerse de los disparos, retrocedió lo suficiente hasta el lugar en donde había una arma tirada en el piso, la recogió y empezó a disparara hasta los blancos que estaban cerca de él, de principio solo los hería en el brazo para que no pudieran manipular sus armas, al caer otra cerca de el tiro el cuerpo hacia un grupo de soldados y la empleo, manipulaba una en cada mano, y así empezó la respuesta, sin dejar de disparar y reír iba avanzando dejando tras de sí soldados en el piso inconscientes y quejándose cuando ya se quedo sin municiones se acerco al soldado que había matado anteriormente y con una velocidad introdujo su mano en su interior, sacando de adentro sus tripas, las jalo con fuerza para arrancarlas y con ellas corrió hacia la cabeza del general enemigo, a su paso iba seguido por algunos soldados armados con cuchillos, pero estos fueron repelidos fácilmente, con las tripas que traía en las manos los envolvió del cuello y empezó a jalar ahorcándolos, aprovecho y le quito a uno un machete que traía, atrás del venían siete soldados disparando, se agacho solo para tomar tiempo y lanzo el machete contra el que estaba más cerca el cual le cayó de lleno en la cara, corrió hacia él y le quito la ametralladora la cual embistió en contra sus seis compañeros, estos caían con disparos en la cabeza y en el pecho, aprovechando las municiones que le quedaba disparo a los solados restantes que traían armas, los gritos y quejidos de aquellos que eran atacados a su paso no cesaban y al igual la risa de él, solo esta empezó a tornarse maniática y fuerte cuando salto sobre un soldado que estaba tratando de curar a un compañero –o no, ni lo creas – le dijo para tomarlo del hombro y estrellarlo contra la pared, le enterró un machete en el hombro y agarro su cabeza para así introducir un dedo en su ojo y moverlo lentamente, los gritos desgarradores de este retumbaban en toda la habitación, cuando ya su dedo toco fondo se dispuso a arrancárselo de un tirón, con un poco de diversión acerco este a su boca para probar aquel jugo carmesí que escurría de sus dedos – delicioso, mira, debes probarlo – dijo mientras le acercaba su propio ojo y le abría la boca para que este se lo comiera, siendo así empezada su masacre, arrancaba, cortaba, hurgaba, probaba y reventaba, les sacaba las viseras y los ahorcaba con sus propias tripas, de un montón de formas siguió su camino hacia su objetivo, el general quien estaba en un rincón agarrándose su brazo derecho, al parecer unos de los disparos de él le llego.

Haz masacrado a todas mis soldados ¿Por qué no piensas en unirte a mi, tendrás todas las chances, juntos triunfaremos?

Donde esta ese maricen hijo de perra – seso su risa para empezar hablar con frialdad.

Quien?

Eso pensé – termino de decir mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su espalda y se lo enterraba en el ojo, le retorció el brazo y con la misma fuerza descomunal que utilizo para romper sus atacaduras, se lo arranco retomando su risa que tenía anteriormente.

Una vez ya terminada su tarea cayó de rodillas en el piso, sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos para amortiguar el dolor que lo invadía solo logrando que este aumentara cerro sus ojos con fuerza yéndose a negro.

Flippy POV:

Al abrir mis ojos solo logre divisar oscuridad, la verdad no sabía dónde estaba, lo único que escuchaba era una risa, una voz parecida a la mía, creo que realmente estoy muerto – lamento no poder haber hecho nada para mis amigos – trate de levantarme pero no pude, me encontraba sentado estaba como pegado al piso, realmente fue mi fin, pero ¿Por qué siento que esto es un sueño?, no sé realmente donde estoy, no hace frio ni calor, solo escucho a lo lejos una voz parecida a la mía que ríe, pero… además… ¿gritos?, si, gritos, varios gritos de otras personas, tengo una extraña sensación, quisiera saber, o solo despertar, si… despertar, estar vivo para poder ayudar a los demás, no fallarle a nadie, protegerlos y no abandonarlos, si… eso es lo que deseo, pero ya no tengo a quien, mis amigos murieron al igual que yo, es una pena, realmente soy un asco de persona, no debí quedarme sin hacer nada, debí rescatarlos simplemente sin importar que, si tan solo yo… no… se donde estoy…¿Será que estoy en el purgatorio o algo parecido?, las voces y gritos que oía ya no se escuchan, lo único que no cesa es la risa, que ahora se oye más fuerte, y cada vez más cerca, de un momento a otro se volvió insoportable, resuena en un eco, en mi cabeza, ¡Dios no lo soporto, enloqueceré!.

Lleve rápidamente mis manos a mi cabeza – siento que esta va estallar – y cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando no escucharla más, pero resonaba por todos, sin aguantar más me agache, de repente ceso, abrí mis ojos pero los cerré rápidamente ya que la luz me llego de golpe a la cara, es curioso ya que estaba todo oscuro, lentamente abrí nuevamente mis ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz, luego de parpadear un par de veces y ver donde estaba quede horrorizado, estaba arrodillado en aquella habitación donde me estaban apuntando, pero no estaba atado y ya no estaba rodeado, más bien estaban todos aquellos muertos, había sangre por todos lados, cuerpos mutilados y rebanados por doquier, cerca de mi pie había una mano, sin duda esta escena era muy cruda, sangre estallada en las paredes y oficiales colgados con sus propios intestinos, aun así no había ninguna señal de Tigger, justo encima mío goteaba sangre, lentamente subí la mirada y quede horrorizado, habían tripas y sangre pegadas en el techo, retrocedí un poco pero choque con algo, me gire a ver con que había chocado pero al ver que era me sobresalte, estaba la cabeza del general y sus oficiales amontonados en una pila detrás de mí, y mas allá en el rincón de esta habitación estaban los cuerpos abiertos, esta habitación no se sentía fría, sino cálida por el calor que expedían los cuerpos ya muertos recientemente, algo asqueado dirigí mi vista hacia mí y me di cuenta de que mi uniforme estaba lleno de sangre pero no mía, el dulce olor de la sangre me tenia ahogado y sin más estomago para ver esta escena hui del lugar, no creo saber quien hizo aquella masacre, pero al parecer fue un maniático, lo único que rescato es que sobreviví.

Corrí hacia la base para informar sobre la situación, tal vez ahí me toparía con ese bastardo, el cansancio en mi cuerpo se hacía notar y ya no sentía mis pies, con mis últimas fuerzas logre llegar a la oficina pero apenas puse un pie en ella caí desmayado.

….

Presión estable, pulso… regular – una voz se oía encima mío, lentamente habría mis ojos de nuevo para visualizar mejor el lugar donde estaba, afuera había mucha luz asique me costó un poco acostumbrar mis ojos.

Ugh… ¿dónde estoy? – pregunte mientras me levantaba un poco para poder incorporarme mejor en el lugar(deja vu, segunda vez que me sucedía)

Wow, que bueno que despertaste, llevas en este estado tres horas seguidas, te felicito – dijo el doctor de campo mientras anotaba algo en su cuaderno.

Felicitas… por despertar?.

Eh? No, no por eso, más bien por tu desempeño en el campo enemigo. – dijo mientras desordenaba los cabellos de mi cabeza.

Batalla?, auch… mi cabeza – de la nada un dolor fuerte en mi cabeza me invadió.

Ah!, por cierto, el general quiere verte una vez estés en pie inmediatamente y… eso – me dijo para luego salir de la tienda de primeros auxilios.

A mi….

Una vez que ya estaba vestido me dirigí a la tienda base del general y para mi suerte ahí estaba el con otros jefes tomando té, hubiera sido terrible interrumpir si hubieran estado organizando algo.

Disculpen – dije mientras entraba en la tienda.

¿Quién? Ah! ¡Flippy!, te estaba esperando, pasa, pasa – dijo el general apenas me vio.

Esto… a sus ordenes general, solicito saber el porqué de mi presencia ante usted – dije con una postura firme ante el general.

Descanse, la razón por la que lo he convocado aquí es nada más que para felicitarlo, su desempeño en el campo enemigo fue espectacular, fuera de la desgracia y perdida de nuestros compañeros, es gratificante su pequeña victoria – dijo alegremente mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

¿Victoria? – dije algo extrañado, a decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de que me estaba hablando, será un mal entendido?.

Pues claro, luego de la lucha en aquel edificio de la base enemiga, los que pudieron escapar de ahí corrieron el rumor de que había un soldado hecho un demonio, llego a tal que te bautizaron el demonio de los ojos amarillos, la verdad no sé por qué, pero se contaba que eras despiadado y de sangre fría, todo un masacrador, no es genial?; la verdad es que nunca pensé que llegarías a tener todo ese potencial, pero estoy impresionado – termino de decir solo para botar un poco de humo de su cigarrillo al aire.

Hubo sobrevivientes entonces…

¿Qué?, claro que no, solo gente que escapo del lugar a tiempo, y yo no diría que muy bien – dijo con una risa.

Vaya… espere un momento!, y Tigger, ¿Qué se hizo de Tigger? ¿murió? – dije con la esperanza de creer que murió.

Nop, el solo llego hace unos momentos e informo que regresaría por la muerte de su madre, nos alerto de que estabas en el campo enemigo, pero solo eso ¿sucede algo con él?.

No… nada… ¿me puedo retirar ya?.

Adelante soldado, le doy el día.

-Fin flash back—

Justo después de eso todos los soldados enemigos me conocían como el demonio de los ojos amarillos y a mi placa se le volteo la segunda p de mi nombre…. Pero bueno, realmente jamás entendí el porqué,

Ya cansado de la ceremonia me dispuse a salir antes que esta acabara, tal vez tocaría una banda o algo, pero no tenía ganas de escuchar música, salí por la puerta principal de la sala y me dispuse a irme a casa, camine por las frías calles de la ciudad, no era tan tarde pero aun asi hacia frio, lamentablemente no me fije que me estaban siguiendo durante unas varias cuadras atrás, al girar la cuadra aproveche a ver quién me seguía y no muy grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Tigger, seguí adelante y me escondí en un callejón para poder partirle la cara de una vez por todas, raro fue que anduviera solo.

Tal como lo había predispuesto este se acerco al callejón a ver y ahí fue donde de un solo golpe en la cara lo empuje y acorrale.

Creo que tenemos cuentas no crees? – dije con un tono disimulando para ocultar mi rabia.

¿Cuentas yo?, ¿no te abras equivocado de persona? – dijo con un tono cínico.

Vaya, creo que tendré que refrescarte la memoria – termine de decir para lanzarme a golpearlo.

Maldito – dijo este al caer al piso y tratar de esquivar la avalancha de golpes.

Solo quería molerlo a golpes pero este esquivaba varios y justo cuando le iba a lanzar uno que le tenía preparado este me lanzo atrás de una patada, trate de controlarme, pero lo único que quería era venganza, me agache para sacar mi cuchillo que guardo en mi bota por si acaso, pero en el momento en que me iba abalanzar para cortarle su imbécil cara llegaron unos tipos alrededor de cinco entre ellos logre identificar los asaltantes de Flaky.

Vaya, vaya, vaya… bueno, te darás cuenta que yo no estoy solo, además solo para agregar, yo manejo este lugar – dijo Tigger señalando a sus acompañantes.

No crees que eso es bajo para ti, aprovecharte de otros para tus objetivos, que cobarde – dije molesto.

Poder chico, lo olvidas, no me hagas enojar sí?, no va a ser que te vayas a arrepentir, de todos modos solo eres alguien que vive de caridad recuerdas?– fue lo último que dijo para colmar mi auto-control, ahora sí que se gano boleto; corrí lo más rápido que pude esquivando a sus delincuentes entrenados para poder quebrarle esa boquita que tenia para mi desgracia me esquivo pero le llego en el hombro.

Desgraciado – gruño mientras retrocedía y al mismo tiempo se abalanzaban encima mío tres de sus matones, con harta dificultad me los pude quitar de encima(a golpes) pero uno me corto en el brazo.

Retrocedí lo más rápido que me pude y con rabia afile el cuchillo en la pared, con la vista lo busque rápidamente pero él estaba atrás de sus matones – será no? – corrí hacia ellos, con gusto corte la cara de los dos delincuentes que habían atacado a Flaky y seguí hacia adelante, pero no me había dado cuenta de que estos estaban armados y empezaron a disparar, por suerte me rozaban, pero aun así me herían, uno de ellos salió de la nada y me enterró el cuchillo en el pecho y lo bajo rápidamente, si no fuera por mi chaqueta hubiera llegado mas hondo pero aun así me corto bastante, en respuesta me abalance para poder quitarles sus armas pero me llego una apuñalada en el costado por descuidarme – genial, mas heridas – trate de esquivar a algunos pero uno que tenía una barra metálica me golpeo en el estomago con fuerza.

Ugh… - me arrodille para poder tomar un poco mejor aire, me estaba faltando.

Creo que no se está haciendo fácil, adelante, vamos… sácalo, la bestia de ojos amarillos que tienes – dijo Tigger mientras caminaba lentamente hacia a mi seguido de sus matones, a decir verdad, ni idea de que esta hablando– si esto no acaba bien, creo que una pelirroja sufrirá.

Tu… como la conoces – dije costosamente.

Vamos, este lugar no se mueve sin que yo lo sepa, manejo el negocio de las calles, estas son mías – dijo ese puto mafioso de mierda, la rabia que me embargaba me estaba dando fuerza para levantarme del piso, aunque creo que no estaba en buenas condiciones.

No dejare que le toques ni un pelo – dije con ira para correr con mi cuchillo empuñado hacia él, golpee a dos de sus matones y uno cayó al piso, pero cuando estaba a punto de enterrárselo en su estúpida cara, me me agarraron del pie y me golpearon en la cara, no caí pero quede algo mareado(a decir verdad ya estaba algo cansado)

Recobre rápidamente el equilibrio y respondí con más fuerza el puñetazo a quien me lo había dado mandándolo a estrellar contra la pared, al otro lo jale de su bufanda y le mande una patada en el estomago dejándolo tirado en el piso y así avance de nuevo, realmente se me estaba haciendo difícil, pero la cara de sorpresa de Tigger era satisfactoria, para que sepa lo que le esperaba, pero para mi desgracia me llego un golpe de lleno en la cabeza dejando tirado en el piso, fue tan fuerte, creo que fue el que tenia la barra metálica; me empujaron de una patada contra la pared y ahí se acerco Tigger.

Vaya, creo que no te lo esperabas, ¿olvidas que nunca debes descuidar tu espalda? – dijo mientras se agachaba a mi altura – pero veraz, te zafas de todo y te llenas de poder si te unes a mí, ¿qué opinas? – le escupí en la cara en respuesta, pero me mandaron un golpe en la cabeza.

Insolente.

Primero te mato y lo pienso ¿le parece? – dije molesto.

Okey, si así lo quieres… chicos? - dijo para atrás mientras sus chicos se tronaban las manos, esto ahora no pinta bien, trate de levantarme rápidamente pero atrás mío había un matón con una viga metálica – y su barreta? – y me pego de lleno en la cabeza, escupí un poco de sangre y caí al piso, trate de no irme a negro, trate, solo quiero continuar…

General POV:

El chico peliverde cayó al piso inconsciente pero no tardo en levantarse solo que con aquella mirada ambarina y devolvió el golpe con una patada en la cabeza a su agresor, el cansancio que se reflejaba anteriormente parecía no se había ido y pero aun así devolvía golpes certeros.

¡¿Qué mier…?! Tu…, vaya creí que no saldrías – dijo Tigger algo cabreado.

¿Por qué, me extrañabas o te gusto? – respondió este otro divertidamente.

Imbécil… a él – dijo furiosamente para salir corriendo de la escena y subirse a una moto que estaba oculta.

¡A no, ni te lo creas! – bufo con ira el peliverde para tratar de alcanzarlo solo para ser tomado de la espalda y jalado hacia atrás.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – pregunto uno de los delincuentes que estaban atrás.

Al mismo lugar donde iras tu! – respondió con ira solo para estrellarlo en la pared y comenzar una avalancha de golpes.

Los otros cuatro no se quedaron atrás y también actuaron, le lanzaban golpes que costosamente logro esquivar al parecer la herida que tenia le estaba afectando, otro salto encima y le mando otro corte en la espalda, este solo se agacho y lo tomo del cuello para estrello contra el piso, se veía complejo, retrocedió hasta que su espalda toco la pared y visualizo bien, uno de ellos tenía un arma, se arrodillo y ahí espero, los demás se avanzaron hacia él y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca este empuño su cuchillo y le corto la mano para que soltara el arma y embistió contra ellos, disparos en el hombro, pecho y demás, recibían, no los mato pero logro que huyeran, boto el ama y camino lentamente hacia su cuchillo, lo levanto y lo guardo en su bota, siguió hasta el rincón de ese callejón y se dejo caer apoyándose en la pared.

Idiota… dejaste que te hirieran, ahora estas inconsciente… ¿qué hare ahora?… - termino de decir solo para poder apoyar su cabeza en la pared y cerrar los ojos.

Continuara….

**No me mateeeeen, T-T, perdonenmeeee, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, esque no tenia internet además me fui por una semana de camp y…. fue horribleeeeee, pero sobrevivvi, si wiiiii, asique ojala les haya gustado y haya saciado sus ancias y eso, agradesco a los reviews y aclaro que tengo gato y se llama Becker ^^ (garañón eres todo un adivino, asuuuuustas, no dormiré trankila XD), sus reviews me fascinan, ojala me sigan escribiendo como shinigami69, ****Tsuky Ventrue 1, alejandro m, mi hijo ichiro, Saori Bell, ****zitzi333, linok, y a los demás que siguen leyendo, solo por escribir me alegro.**

**Ah!, soprise~, el siguiente cap será con un POV de fliqpy jujujujuju, a todos que querían uno, pues concedido, sin más los amooooo 3, perdónenme, enserio TT-TT, lo tenía listo desde hace tiempo. Perdonen las faltas.**


	12. adelanto de capitulo 12 (no me maten)

Adelanto, primera parte del Cap 12

Fliqpy POV:

Me levante tan rápido me di cuenta que no estaba donde siempre, trate de hacer memoria y recordar que paso anoche… vaya paliza que le dieron a este idiota; mire hacia ambos lados y me fije de que estaba en la casa de esa pequeña, vaya vaya, será diversión no?.

Camine lentamente hacia su habitación, con un cuchillo en la mano que saque de su cocina, gire el pomo y entre lo mas sigilosamente, me detuve a apenas unos pasos de ella y guarde silencio, juraría que la escuche sollozar, camine lentamente hacia ella para no sobresaltarla y me acerque a su rostro, estaba llorando entre sueños – que débil eres pequeña – deje el cuchillo encima de la mesa y seque una lagrima furtiva que corría de su mejilla, al parecer eso la tranquilizo ya que fue la última, acaricie su mejilla y deje mi mano ahí pero ella pronuncio quedamente algo así como – esplendente- por una extraña razón eso me enfureció e hizo hervir mi sangre asique salí y me fui… aunque juraría que escuche susurrar el nombre de Flippy al salir de su habitación –raro- .

Me senté en el sofá y prendí su televisión, a mi lado había un sándwich y un café – frio por cierto – tome el sándwich y me cubrí con la manta que había en el sofá, me habría ido hace ya mucho rato si no fuera porque no sé donde esta mi ropa; no paso mucho tiempo para que esa niña despertara, me dijo buenos días a lo que yo solo le hice un desprecio – infantil – dije antes de que entrara al baño.

Espere a que ella saliera del baño para reclamarle mis ropas y poder irme, ella solo negó.

¡¿Cómo que te vas?!, ¿no vez que estas lastimado? – dijo molesta.

¡No pienso quedarme contigo pequeña, me largo con o sin mi ropa! – dije ya harto.

No puedes esperar un poco, déjame cambiar tu vendaje – dijo un poco triste

Entérate, lo puedo hacer solo, tu quédate con el otro – dije molesto.

¿Quién? – dijo extrañada, para luego bajar la mirada – pero mira! Estas sangrando de nuevo – exclamo para solo para entrar corriendo al baño y regresar con su botiquín.

Siéntate – ordeno.

Si señora – dije burlescamente.

Gane – dijo divertida mientras retiraba el vendaje.

Si te refieres a que te obedecí, lo hago solo por conveniencia, yo no alcanzo mi espalda y no me apetece los hospitales (al no ser para otra visita a algún doctor que m quiera hacer desaparecer).

No me refiero a eso, es solo que… la primera vez que nos encontramos, solo me querías matar – dijo calmamente, creo que olvida aquella noche.

Ah… eso… es porque ayudaste a alguien a quien no debes ayudar pequeña.

Deja de decirme pequeña!, ¡me llamo Flaky!, Flaaaky, si? – dijo molesta mientras tiraba fuertemente de mis vendajes de nuevo.

Bueno, bueno, flaaaky? Será asi no, pero… - dije mientras volteaba rápidamente para quedar frente a ella – no deberías confiarte tanto, no crees?.

Por ahora solo lo hare – dijo mientras jalaba esta vez con más fuerza, no tenía tanta fuerza para aguantar asique solo caí al piso.

Juegas sucio – dije para jalarla cosa que también callera.

Dios, no es justo! – dijo inflando sus cachetes, ahora que lo pienso, ya veo que es lo que le ve este y el porqué ese deseo de protegerla, en cierto modo es linda.

Claro, puede ser más justo – reí mientras me sentaba encima de ella - ¿ahora es más justo? – pregunte irónicamente.

Eh?, que infantil eres – dijo mientras reía.

Ahora tu… - no termine ya que alguien molesto ¬¬.

¡Flakyyyy, estoy aquí! – dijo un sujeto pelirojo con una cinta azul amarrada a su frente mientras entraba.

¡SPLENDONT, QUE HACES AQUÍ, NO AVISASTE! – exclamo Flaky, yo sentí que todo me calzaba, era ese que llamo entre sueños, dios eres una embustera e infiel, supuestamente quieres a este chico no?.

Hermanita! ¡exijo saber quién es ese! – dijo furioso mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba lentamente.

Hermanos? , no tenía ni idea que tenias hermanos chiquilla – pregunte molesto, esto debería saberlo!.

**Continuara el sábado! ^^… **

**Lamentablemente y lo siento bastante, no he podido avanzar mucho que se diga, pero bueno, ojala le haya gustado un poco este adelanto que realice en clases y… resumo, tengo una vida agitada… mef, lo que le sigue se pondrá, un poco de acción, talvez esto se acabe en dos a tres cap mas, osea…. Se acerca el final… woooo… agradesco a todos los que me leen y pliss, no se enojen conmigo pero me toca siempre lo más difícil, se acerca fiestas patrias aquí y debo promocionar un evento (consejo, turismo no es fácil, asique no sean coordinadores generales, ser jefe a veces es lo peor**_**), los adoro**_**, y una vez mas gracias, leer sus reviews me dan mucha alegría cada vez que encuentro, ojala no me dejen de escribir y.. ¡**_**LOS ADORO**_**!, hasta pronto! :3**


	13. segunda part de cap 12 la vedad de flaky

Segunda parte del Cap 12 _La verdad de Flaky._

Fliqpy POV:

¡SPLENDONT, QUE HACES AQUÍ, NO AVISASTE! – exclamo Flaky, yo sentí que todo me calzaba, era ese que llamo entre sueños, dios eres una embustera e infiel, supuestamente quieres a este chico no?.

Hermanita! ¡exijo saber quién es ese! – dijo furioso mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba lentamente.

Hermanos? , no tenía ni idea que tenias hermanos chiquilla – pregunte molesto, esto debería saberlo!.

Lo siento… - dijo mientras se levantaba de debajo mío, yo solo quede sentado en el piso.

¿Quién es el Flaky?, no me habías contado de que tenias novio – dijo su hermano mirándome con reproche, yo trate de mandarle una mirada asesina pero no pude, me empezó a doler la cabeza y ponerse borrosa mi vista.

Ah, lo siento el no… e-es q-que yo… yo solo lo quería ayudarlo – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pelirrojo, en realidad se parecían un poco.

Bueno, me parece bien, se ve muy herido y… mareado, amigo.. estas bien?.

… - me costaba ver, mi vista se torno borrosa y luego nada.

FLIPPY! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?! – la voz de esa chica sonó como eco, solo un poco mas…

Flaky POV:

El alter ego de Flippy cayo desmayado en el piso, mi hermano me ayudo a levantarlo y dejarlo en el sofá, me alegraba de que estuviera, no lo veía hace mucho tiempo, se había ido a Nueva York por una oferta de trabajo y desde ahí me mandaba fondos para vivir aquí. Ahora estaba desempacando sus cosas en mi habitación y yo aquí cuidado a Flippy, le deje un paño en la cabeza, lo que me sorprende es que su alter ego a pesar de que la vez que lo conocí era tan violento, ahora no intento atacarme o algo – raro – pero bueno, todo tiene una buena cara, pero aun así no me dijo que fue lo que le paso a Flippy, habrá sido culpa de él?, lo más probable es que se halla metido en un problema y el pobre de Flippy ahora debe cargar con su metedura de pata.

Hermanita, ¿necesita algo tu amigo? – pregunto Splendont mientras caminaba hacia acá.

Aun no despierta, ojala que se encuentra bien – dije mientras ponía mi mano en su mejilla, se veía tan calmado mientras dormía.

Bueno la verdad se ve muy herido, pero al parecer es fuerte ¿fue al servicio militar? – pegunto mientras tomaba su medalla del pecho.

La verdad no lo sé.

Se ve autentica, tal vez fue a la guerra o solo al servicio – me dijo mientras se volteaba e iba a la cocina – desayunaste?, ¿quieres que te prepare algo?.

No gracias, estoy bien así – dije mientras devolvía la vista hacia Flippy.

Ugh…. – se escucho de la boca de Flippy mientras se removía.

¿E-estas bien? ¿N-necesitas algo? – le pregunte mientras el habría los ojos.

Yo… duele… ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Dónde está?! – exclamo mientras se paraba de golpe, para luego caer nuevamente.

Flippy? – pregunte, se veía realmente perdido.

Yo… Flaky? ¿estoy.. en tu casa? – dijo mientras volteaba a verme extrañado.

Sip… yo te encontré en un callejón muy lastimado y…

Gracias, te debo mucho– dijo interrumpiéndome, con una sonrisa.

Hey chico, estas bien? – pregunto Splendont mientras venia hacia acá.

S-si, estoy… mal – dijo al caer nuevamente, al parecer dolía bastante sus heridas, su alter ego no parecía afectarle.

Hay… emmm¿ t-te traigo algún analgésico? – pregunte mientras iba al baño, a buscar algunas medicinas.

E-está bien, gracias. – dijo mientras mi hermano le ayudaba a levantarse.

Corrí al baño por algunas píldoras, por suerte aun me quedaba un frasco, apenas lo tome corrí hacia el living de nuevo a dárselo, apenas lo tuvo en sus manos mi teléfono sonó, lo fui a tomar y apenas constaste casi estalla mi oreja por el grito que recibí del otro lado.

¡FLAKY, CON UN DEMONIO! ¡¿DONDE DIABLOS TE HAZ METIDO?! – me grito petunia.

Y-yo e-estaba cuidando a… - trate de explicarle.

¡NO ME VENGAS CON EXPLICACIONES, ESTAS TARDE, TE VIENES INMEDIATAMENTE! – experto y corto, vaya, Handy no se fijara en ella si conoce ese carácter suyo.

L-lo siento hermanito, t-tengo que ir a…

No te preocupes, ve, yo cuido a tu amigo – me dijo con una sonrisa, para tranquilizarme

Bien! – Salí de mi departamento muy rápido para que Petunia no se enojara mas, sin duda este sería un gran día.

Flippy POV:

Flaky salió corriendo del departamento, realmente fue tan divertido verla salir con tanta prisa que no pudo evitar sacarme una sonrisa, su hermano solo leia las etiquetas, se parecían bastante, el cabello rojo, el color de piel, los ojos, solo que el no se veía tan débil, se veía seguridad en su mirada, supongo que es su hermano mayor no?.

Y bien… ¿Cómo conociste a Flaky? ¿de dónde la conoces? – me pregunto mientras se levantaba.

Ah… fue algo extraño, en realidad fue como un rescate en el parque – respondí con una leve sonrisa, todavía no olvido aquel día en que la vi por primera vez (asustada).

Vaya, a juzgar por tu sonrisa veo que fue una buena experiencia no? – me dijo mientras me entregaba un vaso con agua y un analgésico– ten.

Ah… si… aunque en realidad parece tener una fobia muy curiosa – rei, mientras me tomaba la pastilla junto con el agua.

Ah, esa, los pollitos no?, realmente me da pena que aun no lo pueda olvidar – dijo con un tono triste.

Olvidar que? – pregunte, realmente me intrigaba un poco eso, pero me daba un poco de cosa preguntarle directamente que le tenía a los pobres pollitos.

¿No sabes debido a que es? ¿no te ha contado? – me pregunto algo asombrado.

Emmm… nop, en realidad no le quiero preguntar, tal vez se avergüence por ello o algo – dije con un leve tono de tristeza.

Te preocupa no? – dijo mientras me miraba seriamente.

Pues claro, no se qué haría si le pasara algo.

Bien, veo que eres un buen chico, ¿quieres saber él porque de su fobia?.

Ummm, sep, tal vez así la comprendería mejor, su personalidad….

Bueno, en realidad, te confidenciare algo, ¿puedes guardarlo? – me pregunto.

Claro! – dije algo entusiasta.

Me parece – sonrió – veraz, cuando éramos pequeños aun, nuestros padres salieron de compras en el auto, era un día realmente lluvioso – se detuvo - realmente no crei que iba a pasar.

Splendont Flash back:

Llovía demasiado, y yo estaba en la ventana mirando como las gotas caían, mi hermanita menor estaba sentada en frente del televisor, eran como las 5 de la tarde y mis padres habían salido de compras, querían ir al super mercado a comprar algunas cosas; las horas pasaron y se me hacia raro que mis padres aun no llegaran, Flaky en ese entonces era una chica segura de sí misma y extrovertida, había apagado el televisor y se había dispuesto a dibujar un poco, yo seguía en la ventana pero esta vez esperando a que ellos regresaran, de repente el teléfono sonó y yo corrí a contestarlo.

Diga?.

Residencia Meison?

Si, ¿qué sucede? – pregunte algo extrañado.

soy el policía Christopher Swan, lo lamento chico, tus padres sufrieron un accidente…. Fallecieron… - solté el teléfono, en ese momento sentí que me iba a desmallar, algo se clavo en mi pecho y se quedo ahí, solo gire mi cabeza hacia Flaky, ella estaba sentada en la mesa todavía dibujando, no quería contarle la realidad.

Fin flash back

De ahí en adelante nos fuimos a la casa nuestra abuela, su granja – dijo con un leve toque de tristeza.

Vaya…. Que duro viejo – dije algo apenado, no tenía ni idea de que Flaky había perdido a sus padres.

Supongo que no le da por recordar, en ese tiempo aun mantenía un leve toque de seguridad, no era tímida, la verdad es que aparentemente lo había afrontado bien, bueno eso creía, hasta que una tarde, ella quiso ir a conocer todos los animales de la abuela, si mal no recuerdo ella tenía como cuatro años, aun no iba a la escuela – dijo con una sonrisa triste – el caso es que a ella le fascinaban los pollitos, entonces le pidió si podía dejarla verlos, por su puesto mi abuela accedió y la dejo ahí mientras ella iba a cocinar unas galletas, era una buena abuela; bueno el caso es que ella cuando nuestra abuela la dejo sola, abrió la jaula de los pollitos y entro, si mal no recuerdo, me conto que intento tomarlos, pero apenas se acerco ellos se alejaron, por supuesto eso no le importo, insistió y ellos no dejaban de piar, la mama gallina la escucho y fue en busca de sus pollitos, cuando ella apenas pudo tomar uno, la mama gallina la vio y le fue a arrebatar el pollito y la ataco, luego de eso salto encima de ella y no la dejaba en paz, además el pollito que había tomado le picoteo el dedo y salto, los otros pollitos también fueron a atacarle y le picotearon los calcetines, supongo que la desesperación que sintió fue terrible, era pequeña y que te atacara una gallina y sus pollitos…., yo estaba en el patio de atrás de la casa jugando cuando escuche a Flaky gritar mamá, mamá, sálvame, corrí hacia ella y la pille en el corral de las gallinas con 3 pollitos encima piando y ella sollozando, luego de eso tubo pesadillas reiteradas con el pollito que tomo y la mama gallina que le atacaba durante una semana, como era tan pequeña aun, le afecto mucho, desde ahí se volvió tímida y tartamudeaba bastante y con respecto a los pollitos… ella ya no los podía ver – suspiro al terminar su relato, la verdad no pensé que había sido tan dura su infancia.

Wow, que pena lo que le paso, supongo que debió ser terrible todo por lo que pasaron– dije algo asombrado.

Algo asi, cuando falleció nuestra abuela, tuve que dejar los estudios y conseguir un trabajo para que Flaky terminara sus estudios, tenía como aproximadamente 15 años cuando falleció la abuela y Flaky 8 – dijo mirando hacia el techo.

Supongo que fuiste el mejor hermano mayor no? .

Trate de serlo, por ella todo – dijo sonriendo – supongo que en mi ausencia la protegiste no? – rio el pelirrojo.

Claro, no permitiría que le pasara algo.

Se nota, de primera desconfié de ti un poco al verte, pero al ver como Flaky se preocupa por ti, cosa que no creo que haría por cualquier persona de una manera tan anegada, me di cuenta de que eres una buena persona – sonrió mientras me daba un golpecito en mi espalda.

Ugh… gracias – dije mientras me sobaba la espalda, eso dolió un poco.

Lo siento, ejejejejejeje, no fue mi intención – volvió a reír.

No importa – realmente Flaky, tienes un ejemplo de hermano.

Continuara…...

**Realmente lamento el retraso, ****creo**** que de ahora en adelante se normalizar las cosas, agradezco a todos aquellos que leen mi historia, a yuliset, a garañón chileno(mi fiel lector), a abby, shinigamy 69, tsuky ventrue 1, saori bell, zitzi333, Alejandro m, Flaky kagamine, linok, sukima moe y… ichiro, hijo, por dios!, agradesc que leas mi historia, pero leela bien, como Splendid es lo mismo que Splendont, Splendont es un pelirrojo de HTF, por algo lo deje como hermano, ( me indignas) XD, naaa, te perdono por ser mi familia, será no?, ojala que haya sido de su agrado y me sigan leyendo, estoy tan alegre de ver todos los reviews que me dejan, me emocionan y me dan alegría ya que esta es mi primera historia, sin más que contarles (y disculparme XD) BYE!, hasta mi next charper. **


End file.
